Events of Sam and Jake  Part 1
by JakeAndJoy
Summary: This is a series of parts about Sam and Jakes lives. Will be split into parts.  This is part one :
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

This is going to be one of my first stories/series on FanFiction. I recently took over the series Mistaken Events of Sam and Jakes, as well as Event's of Sam and Jake from MaxRideFan35 (thank you!)

The only thing I am going to change about the two stories is that I'm going to call them "parts" ( Mistaken Events of Sam and Jake - Part One, etc) since I am going to be adding on new parts each once in a while.

I will try to update as much as I can, and I will start to upload the Mistaken Events series and when I'm done with those, I will start writing and adding on.

I hope you enjoy the stories!

Thanks,

Joy


	2. Official Chapter One

Takes place after book 24.

Event's of Sam and Jake- Part 1

**Chapter 1**

Jake was still teaching Sam how to drive his old Ford pick-up. And Sam wasn't

a good driver, not at all. And she was getting frusterated. She had been riding

Ace peacefully when Jake came into River Bend, truck banging and clanging. Ace,

who was usually very calm, bolted; and Sam had fallen off: unhurt but annoyed.

Her t-shirt had ripped on the sleeve and she fell into a red Nevadan puddle, and

horse manure. But Jake insisted on teaching her.

"Ahh!" she yelled, as she stepped on the gas. The junky Ford roared down the

road. Jake looked at the speedometer. The junky pick-up was going 84 miles an

hour. Jake sighed. Then he quickly stepped on the brake for her. The blue beater

stopped and it spewed a huge cloud of exhaust.

"Uh, I'll sit here... and you, um, sit on my lap." Jake said. Sam scooted

over and they swapped places. Then she gingerly sat on his lap. Jake almost

laughed at her caution. She couldn't weigh much more than 100 pounds.

Jake gripped the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal to go.

"You're having a problem with pressing down too hard and shrieking." Jake

explained. Sam glared. "When you press the brake, don't step down with all your

might. Do it ahead of time so you don't get whip-lash."

Sam nodded. She was having a hard time concentrating when she was on Jake's

lap. She hoped her butt wasn't too bony.

"Also, when you stop and you're waiting to go, don't keep stepping on it and

then releasing it. It makes the whole truck jerk back and forth."

"I can't help your truck is a piece of crap!" exclaimed Sam accusingly. "It

does that by it's self."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm lucky to have one."

As Jake reached the stop sign ahead, he slowly pressed down on the brake. It

settled to a stop and the motor idled, making the pick-up slightly tremble and

lurch.

"I told you! This is worse than our grain truck!" Sam smirked. Jake just

shrugged.

"Now can you do it?" he asked her. Sam nodded. Jake turned the pickup around

and Sam took the seat, Jake sitting in the middle of the driver and passenger

seats.

Sam wondered why she didn't sit there in the first place. She gripped the

steering wheel and slowly started going. Jake groaned as he checked the speed. 5

miles an hour!

"Brat, you got to step on it a little bit." he tried to explain. Sam stepped

on it and it lurched forward. Then she stepped on it again. And then she

stopped. Jake almost was ready to pull his hair out.

"Let me show you how to drive." he said, trying to keep his sanity. Sam sat

on his lap and he drove down the country road. Pretty soon, Sam saw a light

flashing.

"Oh my gosh. It's a police." she said. Jake in the review mirror and slammed on

the brakes. He clutched onto Sam, who almost fell off. Before Sam could jump

back into the seat, an unfamilier police came up to the open window. The police

was about in his mid- fifties with gray hair and wore a surprised look to see

Sam sitting on Jake's lap. Where's Heck? thought Sam confused. Heck

Ballard was the main cop who patroled this area.

What's going on? asked the cop, frowning. "Or should I not ask?"

Jake tried to explain. "I'm trying to teach her how to drive."

The cop shook his head. "We get those answers all the time. I'm sorry. It's

plain common sense; no sex when you're driving."

"Wha? Uh, um, we weren't- um- having, uhhh, sex." Jake stammered. Sam

shuddered.

"Come on, I saw you swerving and slamming on the brakes from a quarter mile

behind." the cop said. "How old are you? You two seem under-age, well, at least

the girl does."

Sam sighed. "I'm serious, Jake was giving me lessons on driving. He's my dad,

Wyatt Forster's, worker."

"Keep on protesting. I know what you where doing. Now how old are you?" he

said a bit sharper.

"14." there was no point lying about it.

The police's eyebrows shot up. "And you?" he gestured to Jake.

"16." Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to report you. Names?" the cop pulled out a notepad

and took their names and phone-numbers. He told them their parents would be

notified.

After the cop left, Jake leaned back in his seat. "Oh, man. I can't believe

that." he muttered.

"Me either. What a jerk." Sam grimaced.

"I wish Heck would have pulled us over. He would have understood." Jake said,

starting the pick- up back up.

On the way back to River Bend, they were silent. Sam was wondering if she

would be grounded for 20 more years or never see another boy ever again. Maybe

both.

Jake knew Sam's dad would quit having him come over; because he would be

suspicous that they would be trying doing it in his barn. Wyatt wouldn't

probably let Sam date until she was 50!

Jake pulled up to the house and saw Wyatt on his cell- phone looking

furious.

Sam groaned and muttered, "I'm going to be grounded forever!"


	3. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter 1! I have plenty more to upload, I will try to upload a few chapters a day! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"SAMANTHA ANNE FORSTER!"

Sam cringed, as she walked up the front porch. "Yes?" she asked politely.

"What did you do?" her father asked in a stern voice.

"The police is lying! I swear Jake was teaching me how to drive!" pleaded

Sam. Jake turned away.

Wyatt Forster usually tried to stay calm. And he wanted to believe his

stubborn daughter. But somehow he couldn't. It could have been the flushed face

or the messy-looking clothes, but Wyatt Forster just plain was suspicious.

Gram came outside. "Now Wyatt, we know Samantha and Jake are responsible

enough..."

Sam blinked back tears of humiliation. She bit her lip. Nobody would believe

her! Even Gram seemed doubtful. Just then, Brynna drove into the yard in her BLM

truck. She hurried up at the sight of Gram, Wyatt, Jake and Sam all on the

porch.

"You guys?" she asked concerned. "What happened?"

Everyone kind of stood there embarrassed- looking, until Wyatt cleared his

throat. "Well, Sherriff Lawrence called and said he pulled Jake and Sam over on

2200 North."

Brynna nodded for him to go on. "He suspected that, uh, well, they were up to

something."

"What do you mean, Wyatt? Just say it." Brynna said, looking worried.

"Umm, they were doing it."

"Doing what? Don't tell me, he got a DUI?" Brynna asked, her brow furried in

worry.

"No, um, he ment sex.'' Sam's dad ground out, turning a bright red. Jake

almost laughed at his expression, even though it wasn't funny at all.

Brynna looked shocked. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh...well, we can't

go into any conclusions yet. I really couldn't believe that."

Sam was relieved to see that Brynna doubted it had happened. "Brynna, Dad,

Gram? It's not true! I hate that stupid Sheriff Lawrence!" Sam said, curling her

hands into fists.

"Can I talk to you,Jake?" asked Sam's dad. They headed down by the barn and

Gram led Sam to the kitchen. Sam sat down, still fighting tears and said, "Why

would anyone think that that was true?"

Gram sighed. "Land sakes, Samantha. We all know it's not true. Sherriff

Lawrence is probably just assuming. Pretty soon it will all be forgotten."

Sam rubbed her forhead. "Dad is so mad at me."

**Jake's POV**

"Mr. Ely, would you please tell me what happened?" asked Wyatt, leaning

against the barn wall. Jake gulped.

"I was teaching her earlier how to drive, so today I had her drive my pick-

up."

Wyatt nodded. "Why were her clothes all torn and dirty?"

"She fell off Ace before I came."

"And why the heck, I wanna know the truth, was Sam sitting on your lap?"

"Uh, sir, I was trying to show her how to drive."

"Why was your shirt off?"

"I was hot."

"Jake, I don't want you and Sam to be guilty of this conflict. You better be

telling the truth, Mr. Ely."

"I am, really."

"One more thing: How come your arm was around her?"

"She almost fell." Jake flushed. Why did he ever get it in his head that he

should show Sam how to drive? This would probably ruin his relationship with the

Forsters' and he would be scarred the rest of his life. For something he didn't

do.


	4. Chapter 3

Sam sat on her bed, talking on the phone to Jen. She was pouring out that

day's events to Jen, who occasionally groaned or offered symnpathy. There was

nothing like a friend who understood, Sam thought gratefully. Not that

Jennifer Kentworthy would be the best person to talk to about Jake Ely. They

were two rivalries, who seemed to be polar oppisites; who did not

attract.

"Come on, Sam, I know you would never have sex willingly with Jake; at least

not in a truck. Though Jake'd want to."

Sam sighed. "Jennn."

"It's true. You guys never had had sex, right?"

Sam moaned. "Jennifer Kentworthy! No we never did!"

"Oh, I was just wondering about Prom, did you then?"

"JEN!" Sam exclaimed.

Last month, back in April, Jake had been "persuaded" to go to Prom by Maxine.

And he took Sam as his date. Sam remembered that night clearly, Jake had kissed

her on the lips. Only a peck, it didn't even last two seconds. And Jake mostly

still thought as her as his sister.

"Sorry. I'm probably not much help, with this kind of problem." Jen said, and

Sam couldn't help laughing a little bit.

After Sam got done talking to Jen, she called Jake. She really didn't want

to, but she knew she should.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice. Sam figured it was Luke, Jake's dad.

"Can I talk to Jake, please?"

"You already are, brat."

"This is Jake?"

"Who else would it be? Everyone else is outside."

"Same here." Sam sighed.

"Sounds like we're both grounded."

"Sherriff Lawrence told your parents?"

"Yeah," replied Jake. "My mom is taking our side, but Dad is kinda mad; like

Wyatt."

"That's a mild way to put it." Sam said, staring out the window. She wished

she could go out and ride Ace again. "I am such a moron."

"It was my fault." Jake admitted. "I was the one who suggested teaching you

to drive."

"Do you think people really do that?" Sam blurted out.

"Do what?"

"Never mind."

"Brat, you better tell me."

"Have sex while they're driving."

"In Vegas, maybe, here; nah."

"Exactly. Plus it's not like we're, uh, dating." Sam stuttered.

"It's not that big of a deal. It won't go to court." Jake laughed.

"I know! But I don't want to be grounded all summer!"

"Same here, Sam." Jake said. Sam was so surprised that he called her Sam that

she fell out of the chair, literally.

"Uh, problem there, brat?"

"I fell out of my chair when you called me Sam."

"You hate being called 'brat', I know. I'm going to make up a new nick-name

for you." he said, and Sam rolled her eyes. "I've got it." announced Jake.

Sam could think of a nick-name for Jake: Annoying. Protective. Arrogant. Shy.

Hot.

"I wanna hear it." she said, surprising herself. And Jake obviously. He was

quiet. "Tell me!" Sam begged.

"Okay. Your new nick-name is officaily...Slime."

"You are so immature!" cried Sam. "I've got one for you...Jake the

Cake."

"Sam the Jam!"

"Jake the Flake."

"Sam the Ram."

Pretty soon SAM was laughing. So was JAKE (or should we say "Cake").

After awhile Sam looked out the window again. It was almost completely dark,

and her clock read 9:30. She heard Ace neighing from the barn and she smiled.

Later she would ride her little mustang.

"So how's the Phantom?"

Right when she was going to respond, Wyatt called upstairs. "Who's hoggin'

the phone line?"

"Me!" Sam yelled. "I'm almost done."

"Who are you talking to?" asked her dad, from downstairs.

"Jake!"

"What?" Jake said at the same time that Wyatt said, "Samantha, get off the

phone now! You're grounded!"

"I have to go." Sam said to Jake.

"I heard. Well, see ya."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and changed into her pajamas. Gram called for her to

come downstairs and have a cookie, but Sam knew her dad was going to talk to

her. My phone privlages probably be taken away, she thought heading

down, oh, well, I can kind of see his point.

"Sam?" she heard Brynna's voice from the kitchen. She came in and Gram handed

her a cookie. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Sam met her dad and step-mom

looking at her.

"We need to talk about a few things." Wyatt said, nodding for Gram to sit

down.

"Okayy..." Sam drew the word out, glancing at the adults. Holy crap. She

hoped something wasn't wrong.

Wyatt swallowed and spoke. "First of all, we love and trust you alot. We

talked to Sheriff Lawrence and he realized it's false, so there'll be no

charges. And we know it's not easy to be grounded all summer."

Brynna nodded. "When I was fifteen, I wasn't allowed to date; but I snuck

away on a date anyway. On the way home, a cop stopped my secret boyfriend for

speeding and I was grounded for the whole summer."

Sam was astonished. Then Gram spoke up, "Wyatt once ran away from home with

his horse. He was determined to be a barrel racer."

Wyatt groaned and covered his head, "Mom, I was only 14."

Sam and Brynna busted out laughing, and Gram joined them. Wyatt just shook

his head and walked out of the room. "Girls." he muttered, making them laugh

more.

"So that means I'm not grounded?"

"Yep. You shouldn't be punished for something you didn't do." Brynna said as

she started the dishwasher. Gram agreed. "It was a simple mistake. Just don't be

sittin' on that Jake Ely's lap anymore, your father won't appreciate that."

"I heard that." said Wyatt from the living room. "And it's true. You have

more to do than sit around on boy's laps."

Sam giggled as she went back upstairs. She was so glad she wasn't

grounded!

The next day, Sam's loud alarm clock woke her up at 5:00. She quickly dressed

in cut-offs and a T-shirt and headed downstairs. Wyatt was putting on his boots

when Sam entered the kitchen and he motioned her over.

"I want you clean out all the stalls today and paint them. Pepper or Ross

will help you." he said. Usually Jake would come over and help her. But Wyatt

didn't want him to, for obvious reasons.

Sam rubbed her aching back and groaned. When was her dad ever going to have

Pepper or Ross help her paint? It would take her all day. An hour later she was

covered from head to toe in paint and not even half way done. She set down the

brush and went to go find Wyatt.

As she walked over to the house, she noticed a helicopter in the air; herding

wild horses. Just then, Sam plowed into something and down she went. She gasped

when she saw who it was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy the new chapters I am uploading! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites!**

**Chapter 4!**

"Ummph!" The person Sam had plowed into fell to the ground, with Sam on top

of him.

"Jake, I am so sorry!" exclaimed Sam, cringing.

"It's alright."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked confusedly. "I thought you were

grounded."

"Wyatt called me and told me to come help you paint stalls."

"Pepper or Ross was going to..."

"Well, there was kinda an emergency at Kenworthys'."

"Oh, no. What happened?" Sam asked, too worried to notice that she was still

on top of Jake.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, one of their mares was having a hard time

foaling." he answered, and then said, "You might want to get off of me

before-"

Jake was cut off by Wyatt Forster who stormed up to them. "SAMANTHA!"

"What?" Sam jumped up. Her face was burning. Nothing like an instant replay

from yesterday!

"What the heck are you doin'? Jake Ely, you better be ready to explain

this!"

"I fell, Dad. No big deal." Sam said.

Wyatt's face turned bright red in outrage. "And yesterday ya sat on Jake's

lap while he was driving, no big deal."

"Daaad, come on! I tripped and fell!"

"Is your name Jacob Ely?" Wyatt practically had steam coming out of his

ears.

Jake grimaced. "I don't know what happened, honestly, Mr. Forster."

"How come you were laying on Jake for a full three minutes?" Wyatt asked

Sam.

"I was just wondering what happened to Pepper and Ross."

Wyatt closed his eyes for a minute and then exhaled. "I'm givin' ya one

chance, Ely, to help my daughter paint the stalls. If somethin' else happens,

you're never comin' here again."

"Of course he doesn't really mean it." Sam told Jake, spreading the second

layer of paint varnish on Strawberry's stall door.

Jake shrugged. "First the drivin' incident then this."

"This wasn't as serious. It's not like the police knows or anything."

"I'm surprised your dad let you go to prom with me." Jake said. He kneeled to

get the corners of Nike's stall.

"It took alot of convincing!" Sam admitted.

After that, they worked in silence for about an hour. Gram soon came in and

told them it was lunch time, and by then Jake and Sam were almost done. They

went to the house, and Sam could smell the chicken casserole from outside. She

was glad to see that Wyatt wasn't there, only Brynna and Cody. Sam kissed Cody

on the head and sat down at her spot at the table.

Right as Sam took a bite of banana bread, there was a huge crack of thunder.

Rain soon followed after it.

"Land sakes!" Gram exclaimed after a bolt of lightning shot down. "This storm

is right here."

"The horses are still out!" Sam jumped up remembering that some of the

Forster's horses had been put in the pasture a mile away from the ranch. She

slipped on her boots and ran outside. Jake followed her.

Brynna, who had heard about the accident that morning, smiled. "I tell you;

I've never seen a better match for Sam."

Gram nodded thinking of the kids who had been best friends since they were

only about three and five. "They don't realize it."

"I think that Jake acts too much like a older brother to her." Brynna

said.

"He just doesn't want to admit it."

Brynna just shook her head and smiled.

"I'll ride Ace, you brought Witch?" Sam asked above the rain. She was

drenched and could hardly see in front of her.

Jake nodded and they got on their horses. Another bolt of lightning flashed

and thunder crackled. Witch reared, but Jake settled her down. "Come on brat,

let's go."

They took off at a full gallop to over the bridge and on the deserty ground.

Sam wished she would have worn a coat or sweatshirt. The rain had completely

soaked her to the bone. Finally, they reached the farthest pasture of horses.

Thankfully; only Jeepers-Creepers, Tempest and Amigo were there. But Tempest was

whinnying and neighing in distress, running around and around. Sam carefully

looped a rope around the filly's neck and led her out of the gate. Jake was

handling Jasper and Duke, but Witch kept kicking at them.

"Here, I'll take Amigo." Sam took the rope and held on to it. She tied a loop

around Tempest's rope and put it around Ace's neck. She held Amigo's rope as she

mounted up onto Ace. Thankfully, all of the horses were pretty calm despite the

raging storm.

Slowly, they made their way back to River Bend, and by then Sam was

shivering. The temperature had dropped majorly and the wetness didn't help.

"Do you just want to stay here 'til it lets up?" Sam asked Jake leading Ace

into his dry stall. Thank goodness the varnish and paint they used dried

fast!

"I need to get home." Jake said.

Just then, Gram opened the front door and motioned for them to come inside.

After they put the horses away they did.

"Samantha, you're soaked! Go change your clothes." Gram ordered, and Sam did

so. When she came back, she handed the kids hot chocolate.

"I think I'd better get back-" Jake started, but Gram waved a hand to stop

him. "It's hailing. You don't want that feisty mare of your's going crazy."

Sam looked out and realized it was hailing ice as big as marbles. "Wow." she

said. "It never hails or rains this much!"

In the northern part of Nevada where they lived was dry, hot and low humidity

in the summer. In the winter it was wet, cold and high humidity.

After ten minutes of downpour, the rain and hail let up. Gram checked the

rain gage and it wasn't even an inch.

"I better go." Jake mumbled. He nodded to Gram, "Thanks for the hot

chocolate."

"Goodbye, Jake. Tell Maxine 'hi'!" Brynna called from the living room. Sam

stood up to go check on the horses and they walked out together.

"Seeya, Jake."

"Bye, brat."

But neither of them new how soon they would be seeing each other.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke up with a start. She was drenched with sweat and her digital clock

said 3:00 am. She sighed, it was only a dream, or should she say

'nightmare'?

FLASHBACK TO DREAM:

"Sam!" Jake was hanging off a edge of the cliff, feet dangling miles above

the hard-packed desert floor. The Phantom whinnyed and reared up. Sam looked in

desperation at both of them. Linc Solcum, dressed in a pink tutu, was aiming a

bazooka at Phantom's head. Jake, yelled her name again. Sam closed her eyes.

Which one should she save? Jake. Phantom. Jake. Phantom. Which one? Linc Solcum grinned evilly. "You better better pick girly...on the count of three! "One,

two, thre-"

In the last minute of the dream, she hadn't picked yet. So just as Linc aimed

the gun at her head, Sam had awoken. After laying there for what seemed like

hours, Sam glanced at her clock which now read 3:16.

Sam got up carefully to not wake Cougar, and quickly put on jeans and a

shirt. She krept down the creaky stairs, staying on the outsides of the steps so

they wouldn't creak. When she finally reached the bottom, she waited a couple of

seconds to make sure no one had woke up. Then she grabbed her boots and opened

the screen door.

As she saddled up Ace and grabbed a flashlight and rope, just in case. Ace

snorted and was eager to go riding, and Sam smiled. "You're always ready to

ride, aren't you, boy?"

Taking one last glance at the sleeping house, Sam edged Ace into a trot. As

Sam crossed over the bridge, she felt more free then ever. She was alone with

Ace galloping across the playa and she knew Phantom's herd was nearby.

The other day, Sam had seen the horses in the distance. She and Ace carefully

made their way across Aspen Creek and Sam pulled Ace to a stop.

As if reading her thoughts, the Phantom seemed to appear out of the air,

hence the name, and tossed his head at Sam. He had long lost his furry winter

coat and was silver and mystical in the dawn light.

"Zanzibar." whispered Sam, slowly demounting Ace. She ground-tied her cowpony

and turned to the Phantom. His long mane flowed in the slight wind and he stood

like a royal king, regarding Sam and Ace. He allowed Sam one stroke on the neck

before he turned to go. But suddenly, he stiffened and snorted, sensing

something. Sam couldn't see anything at first but soon there was a dark, big

stallion charging at the Phantom.

Zanzibar screamed in outrage at the big, black intruder and kicked at him.

Sam shied away, trying to get out of the way. But she decided to stay by Ace and

watch. The dark stallion bared his teeth and tried to bite Phantom's neck. The

Phantom was not pleased. He reared up, coming down with a huge force that shook

the ground. The dark stallion and the Phantom fought each other for several

minutes without any harm being done. But Ace made the mistake of stepping closer

when Sam on accident leaned into him.

The Phantom whirled on Ace, and Sam turned Ace back around to cross the creek

which was full from the surprise shower from yesterday. Sam coaxed her little

buckskin across the narrow creek.

Ace stumbled on something, a rock, and Sam fell into the water. It was

freezing cold from the cool night. Ace made it on bank, but Sam kept getting

pulled away with the current. The creek was usually moderately slow, but today

it was a different story. Sam could swim, good, but she felt her legs cramp up

from struggling. She went underwater and holding her legs in pain, she tried to

get another gulp of air. But she kept sinking. The creek wasn't deep, but it

seemed to push her under. Then Sam realized that a huge tree branch was forcing

her under. Everything went black.

Jake Ely dove into the water and looked frantically for Sam. He found her

limp under a tree branch, and he froze. Pulling her up out of the water and onto

the shore, Jake saw she wasn't breathing. So he gave her mouth-to-mouth. Pretty

soon, her eyes fluttered open and she quickly scooted over and threw up at the

shore of the river. She looked like a drowned rat, Jake thought with a mental

smile. But outside he wasn't smiling. What if she would have drowned? Jake would

have never forgiven himself if she would have.

"Sam. Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and coughed.

"Where'd you come from?" Jake smiled. Trust her to get right to the point,

even when she was coughing up a storm.

"I decided to go ridin' and of course I knew you where in some situation."

Jake shrugged. "Samantha Forster; why the heck were you out ridin' this

early?"

"I felt like it." Sam crossed her arms. She promptly coughed. "I had to see

the Phantom."

"That stallion is more trouble then he's worth."

"He didn't do anything. Ace slipped on a rock crossing the creek and I fell

in." Sam started to shiver.

Jake put a hand on her forhead to feel if she had temperature or not and she

was literally in flames. He quickly stood up and picked up Sam.

"Where did Ace go?" Jake asked looking around.

"He went back home." her teeth were chattering. It was bad enough that

she was soaked last night, but now at 4:00 am? Jake put her on Witch and got on

behind her.

"Don't go to sleep." Jake ordered. Sam knew why, it had something to do with

hypothermia. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

Jake nudged Witch into a full-out gallop and before Sam knew it, they were at

River Bend.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam opened her eyes and squinted in the bright light. Gram and Jake were

looking at her with concern on their faces. Why do they look so

worried?Sam wondered. And then she remembered falling into the creek. She

shivered.

"Are you okay, Samantha?" Gram asked, feeling her forehead for temperature.

"It doesn't feel like you have a temperature anymore."

"I'm fine now." Sam said, sitting. She saw she was in the living room.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "I should be gettin' home..."

Sam got up, and despite the protests from Gram, said, "I need to go check on

Ace."

"He came back home and Ross put him out in the pasture." said Gram. "Ace is

fine. Sam, you need to eat something."

"But Gram-" Sam started. She wasn't even hungry.

"Now, Sam. You haven't ate since supper last night. Jake, why don't you stay

a bit longer and have some cookies I made?"

Jake accepted the offer, and Sam glared at him accusingly. Now she would for

sure have to eat something.

When Gram stepped outside to get the sun tea, Jake smiled his lazy tomcat

grin. "And I get that kind of look for savin' you?"

"After that mouth-to-mouth deal, yes."

Jake looked embarrassed, even if he didn't blush. Sam grinned in triumph.

"You are such a brat." Jake whispered to her as Gram came back in. Sam just

smirked.

"Tempest...come here girl!" Sam said, gently tugging on the filly's lead

rope. The stubborn horse just snorted at Sam and went back to eating grass.

So much for leading her around, thought Sam. This filly's got an

attitude!

Sam decided to ride down to Deerpath Ranch to see how Trudy Allen's Blind

Faith Mustang Sanctuary was going. She might actually get something

accomplished!

Just as she was going to mount up on Ace, Sam's dad pulled into River Bend in

his pick-up with the horse trailer behind. Sam knew that they had been on the

range with the cattle that morning.

"Sam?" Wyatt headed over to his daughter.

"What, Dad?"

"Heard you fell into Aspen Creek this mornin'."

Wyatt didn't exactly look mad. Just puzzled or confused. Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"What time was this?"

"I left at around 3 o'clock. I couldn't sleep, so that's why-"

"Did you see a black mustang out there?" Sam was surprised by Wyatt's

responce, but assumed he didn't want to get into Sam's stupid mistake.

"Uh, yeah. He was fighting with the Phantom. I've never seen him before

though."

"He's one of Slocum's horses that had been auctioned off. The current owner,

somebody from Alkali, is havin' Jake track 'im down."

Sam nodded. Last winter Linc Slocum was arrested and put in jail. All his

livestock and animals had been sold to people or, if they couldn't find a home

for it, Trudy Allen took it in. Every horse had been bought.

"He also wants to talk to you."

"Who? Jake or the owner?" Sam asked.

"The owner, Eric Roberts."

"Okay..."

"Ross and Dallas 'ill take you down to his house."

Sam noticed he didn't say ranch, so she figured that the guy presumably

didn't raise many animals.

The drive over to Alkali was quiet. In fact, it was pretty silent. Dallas

dropped her off at Eric Robert's house with Ace, which had been in the horse

trailer behind.

"Do ya want us to stay?" he asked, and Sam smiled.

"No, I'll be fine. I can ride Ace back."

The cowboys nodded, and backed out of the narrow lane. Sam gulped and went up

to the doorbell and rang it.

A girl answered the door, and Sam surprise must have shown. It was Daisy, on

of Rachel Slocum's side-kicks or whatever you would call them. Daisy lifted her

nose in the air and walked back into the living room.

"Dad! The girl who saw the horse is here." Sam heard Daisy say. Then there

was the noice of a cell-phone and Daisy's voice answering it.

A middle-aged man came to the door and let Sam in. "I suppose you're Samantha

Forster?" he said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Sam sat across from

him.

"Yes." Sam answered. She wished she would have said something like 'I saw

your horse today.' or at least 'hi'.

"I'm Eric Roberts. I heard you saw my Arabian today on a ride?" he didn't

spend time getting to the point.

"Yeah. He was fighting with the Phantom, the leader of the herd and my former

horse."

Eric nodded slowly. "He hasn't quite adapted yet. I think he might be

lonely."

Smiling, Sam said, "He's used to being around a lot of horses, but domestic

horses can be alone. As long as they're paid attention to by humans."

"He probably doesn't get enough attention," Eric lowered his voice. "I try to

spend as much time with him as possible, but with my job; there's not much

time."

Just as Sam was going to say that Arabians are showhorses and should be in

competitions, not staying in a barn, the doorbell rang again.

Eric went to the door and Sam saw that Jake was there. Daisy immediantly

saundered into the living room, wearing make- up and holding a book that titled

"Arabians: What to meet and how to do it" she smiled at Jake and sat down on the

couch.

Sam raised her eyebrows, and rolled her eyes at Jake. His expression was

clearly saying "just let me go do my job and get out of here".

But Jake didn't get to go too soon. Eric had him sit down at the kitchen

table next to Sam while Eric explained what the horse looked like.

"What's his name?" Sam couldn't help asking.

"It's Jacob. Daisy named him."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy the new updates!**_

**Chapter 7**

Sam started laughing; she couldn't help it. If only Daisy knew Jake under his

good looks and shyness. Eric had a confused look on his face, and Daisy was

blushing. Picking up her book, Daisy sulked out of the room. Jake kicked her

under the table and glared at her. Sam knew what he meant: You're gonna get it

later.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roberts." Sam said, trying to maintain a steady look.

Jake rubbed the back on his neck and looked embarrassed. "She's, uh, um-

today she fell into the creek and got stuck under a branch. She might still have

a temperature." He put a hand on her forehead as if to prove his point and Sam

swatted it away.

"I'm fine." she said. Eric Roberts nodded and Jake quickly stood up.

"I guess I'll be on my way..." Jake said, putting his Stetson back on his

hair. His eyes warned Sam not to get herself in any more trouble.

After that, things kind of went down hill. Eric didn't seem as talkative as

before and asked a few more questions before he dismissed her. On Sam's way out,

Daisy came behind her.

"You are such an idiot! I can't believe you are that jealous that "your" Jake

Ely might get a new girlfriend. Well, take a reality check: Jake is way too good

for you!" with that, she slammed the door in Sam's face and Sam just

blinked.

Sam mounted Ace and took off towards River Bend. She was hoping Jake wouldn't

chew her out very bad, because he would regret that he'd ever taught Sam the Ely

Hammer Punch when Sam would break his nose.

She and Ace galloped over the playa, and Sam felt happier. There was

nothing better than taking a long, refreshing run to make you feel better. She

kept a look out for the dark Arabian, Jacob, but didn't see him or Phantom's

herd. Jacob. Thinking of Daisy naming the powerful stallion after Jake

still made her smile. Sam knew she shouldn't have laughed; but really, how could

she not laugh at Jake's expression? Sam did feel kind of subdued at what Daisy

had said later about Jake being too good for her. She knew that Daisy was

jealous that they were friends...but she thought they were going out? Sam shook

her head. It was just a misunderstanding.

After Sam got home and she finished grooming and feeding Ace, she took a

shower and was just done dressing when the phone rang. Sam answered and it was

Jake. Crap, she thought.

"Hi, Jake." she managed to say.

"Brat, I need to talk to Wyatt."

Sam glared but remembered that he couldn't see her. "He's outside."

"Then go get him."

"What if I don't want to?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Do it anyway, brat."

"No. Not until you call me SAM." she knew that was childish, but she didn't

care.

Jake groaned. "Sam, go get your dad."

"Magic word?"

"Samantha! Go get your dad, please." Jake said, rolling his eyes. Sam was the

stubbornest girl he'd ever met, not that he talked to many other girls

anyway.

"Okay." Sam huffed, running to give Wyatt the phone.

Sam stood there, hoping to kind of silently eavesdrop; but her dad shooed her

away. Sam did hear that Jake found Jacob, though, and was glad of that.

"Sam!" Brynna exclaimed, carrying Cody into the kitchen and sitting down in a

chair. "Are you okay? I heard Jake saved you from drowning today in Aspen

Creek."

Gram winked at Brynna from where she was mixing together a potato salad.

Brynna smiled back, and Sam smacked her forehead. She knew that Gram and Brynna

were constantly interested if she had a boyfriend or who she liked; which Sam

thought was pretty dumb. She never had a boyfriend yet, and as far as her list

of likeable boys; like she'd tell them!

Wyatt came to the table and gave Cody a hug. Sitting down, he faced Sam.

"Honey, Jake's comin' after we eat to help you finish the barn."

Sam and Jake still weren't done painting stalls, but they were close to

finishing them.

"Okay." she replied. She saw Brynna smiling again, and she clenched her

teeth.

Wyatt saw her. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked looking at Sam.

Quickly she took a bite out of her hamburger and shook her head no. "I have a

loose tooth." she explained, even though she'd lost her teeth way back when she

was around 10 years old. Nobody questioned that, much to her relief.

Later, Sam was pulling on her boots and waiting for Jake to come to help her

paint. She was not looking forward to a lecture.

Finally, Jake came up in his junky Ford and screeched to a stop. Sam put her

fingers in her ears and pretended to cringe at the sound of his brakes. Jake

just walked in his cowboy fashion toward the barn, and Sam reluctantly followed

behind. She wasn't gonna give up for the satisfaction to Jake Ely.

They worked without talking until they were done. Sam walked as slow as she

could to go rinse out the brushes under the faucet which was in the far corner

of the tack room. Jake cleaned the paint cans and threw them away.

"Sam-" Jake started, but then hesitated. Sam stood waiting.

"I couldn't help it! I just had to laugh! Sometimes hormones do crazy

things." Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

Jake stifled a grin. "It was pretty embarrassing what you did..." he started

again. "And it was kinda immature..."

Sam's face turned bright red. "I am almost 15, and I act twenty times more

mature than you are at 16!"

"Brat-" he started again.

"Jake Ely, my name is Samantha Anne Forster and don't you forget that!" she

said, almost yelling.

"I won't."

Jake caught her fist that she tried to throw at him, and put it down at her

side. Then, without thinking, he lowered his lips down on hers. Sam's eyes

widened in shock, but she kept them there. Jake hesitated and almost broke the

kiss, but Sam put her arms around his neck and held on to him. He slowly put his

arms around her waist when a noise interrupted them.


	9. Chapter 8

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh!" shrieked Jennifer Kentworthy, looking away from Sam and

Jake.

Sam quickly jumped away in embarrassment. "Uh, hi, Jen."

Jen smiled apologetically. "I know you guys like each other; but I totally

didn't expects this..."

Jake and Jen exchanged snide glances. Sam tried to gain their attention.

"Guys? Um, don't fight."

They both whirled on Sam, and Jen smiled. "I hope you haven't completely lost

your mind, Sam."

"What?"

"Your opinion on guys is plain wrong." Jen twirled a blond braid, and

Sam crossed her arms.

Jake shrugged. "Not half is bad as her opinion on girl friends."

"Hello? You are the one who almost got her arrested for vehicle assault and

IN A TRUCK."

"Anything's better than hangin' out with Ryan Slocum helpin' him hide your

horse."

"That is plain fiction! I never did that!"

"Guys!" Sam yelled, helplessly. "You're making a crowd."

Jake and Jen stopped arguing to notice that Brynna, Wyatt and Gram hurrying

toward them with confused expressions. Wyatt reached them first. "Somethin'

wrong, kids?"

"Yes. Jake is wrong." Jen whispered so only Sam and Jake could hear. Sam

nudged her.

"No, we're just talking." she explained. Jake shot her a glance.

Gram pondered on that. "I thought I heard some yelling. But heaven knows

what's wrong with my hearing these days."

Sam was uneasy. "I guess we might need to tone it down." she said.

"We were just checkin'." Wyatt said, walking back up to the farmhouse.

Sam pulled her friends back over to the barn. "You need to call a truce." she

hissed. "You are too argumentative!"

Jake and Jen agreed. "But only because of Sam." Jen nodded.

"Oh, and don't breathe a word about what happened earlier; Jen. Dad would

beat the crap outta Jake."

Sam expected Jen to remark something like "that'd be a relief" or something,

but she didn't.

"So, why did you come over?" Sam asked Jen.

"I have some news to tell you about our new horse."

"Oh gosh. It went okay, right? I heard there were difficulties." Sam said,

remembering that Ross and Pepper had to go over to the Diamond K Ranch.

Jen sighed and rolled her eyes at Sam. "Nice of you to remember," she began

and Sam apologized. "But, yeah, we have a new foal. We named her Jacob."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, her jaw dropping open.

"No, I was joking, Sam!" Jen laughed and so did Jake. "I named her

Blondie."

"Oh." Sam felt kind of stupid in a way. Why would Jen and her family name a

female pure-bred palomino Jacob? She really needed to get that out of her

mind.

"Samantha! Do Jen and Jake want to come in for some pie?" Gram's voice

interrupted the conversation, much to Sam's relief. She followed her friends

into the house.

Later that night, Sam lay in bed thinking. That day's events had been

horrible. First; falling into the creek. Second; going to Daisy's house. Third;

Having that stupid conversation with her two stubborn friends. Fourth; Jen

interrupting that kiss. Sam was glad no one could read her mind, cuz heck,

they'd be laughing at the emotions she felt toward Jake. Her pretty-much-brother

and friend. It's just those stupid feelings called hormones. thought Sam.

But that kiss was darn good!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9**

Sam yawned and hung up one of Brynna's shirts on the clothesline. It was

boiling hot already, and it wasn't even noon yet. She glanced toward the barn,

and sighed. Who knew when she'd ever get a chance to go down and take someone

for a ride.

The screen door creaked and Gram poked her head out. "Maxine Ely just called

and invited us over for Memorial Day."

"Cool. Who's going?" Sam asked. Every year the Elys' and the Forsters' had

celebrated that day together. Usually the Elys' invited their friends or

neighbors, but it was different every time.

"The Kenworthys, the Sterlings, Heck Ballard, let's see...Trudy and Preston,

a family I've never heard of- I think their last name was Roberts; Clara..."

Gram kept rattling off names, but after she said Roberts', Sam froze. Talk about

uncomfortable! And Daisy would be there too. Sam felt a pang of resentment.

Daisy was a Rachel II, practically. And what if she mooned all over Jake? Sam

didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want that priss to be flirting with

Jake.

"...and then some people Brynna work with." Gram finished. She saw Sam who

was pale and spacing out. "Heavens, child! What's wrong?" she asked in

concern.

Sam blinked. "Oh, nothing."

"Can't be nothing." Gram said. "Do you want to help me make some jello and

baked beans?"

Sam finished hanging the clothes on the line and came in the steamy kitchen.

She couldn't wait until they turned on their air conditioner next month. It

actually felt hotter inside than out!

Sam called Jen after she was done making the jello. She sat down and waited

for someone to answer. Finally she heard Jen's voice.

"Hey, Sam." she said cheerfully. Sam remembered that the Kenworthys' had

caller ID from when Linc Slocum had to sell the land back.

"Hi, Jen."

"So, what's up? Excited for tomorrow?"

Sam groaned. "I would be, but Daisy and her dad are gonna be there." Sam

poured that day's and yesterday's events out to her best friend. Jen was

sympathetic.

"We know that Daisy is a flirt. She'll get over Jake soon enough and drool

over one of his brothers."

"She has her heart set on Jake and Jake only, I'm pretty sure of it." Sam

said.

"Wait 'til she sees someone worthwhile. He'll be forgotten."

"Like who?"

"Darrell, for instance. Or maybe Pepper or Trudy Allen's grandson, Gabe."

Sam snorted, "Okay, Jen. I get the point. Basically, you're saying she'll see

any guy between the age of 15 and 20 and decide that he's better than Jake."

"Presumably, yes."

"That's just because you have something against Jake. But admit it, he's

cuter than the rest of those guys."

"I won't admit that. I think Darrell is sorta-kinda cute."

"As well as annoying and strange."

"Better than protective and bossy."

"So how's Blondie?" Sam was desperate to change the subject. She wasn't the

kind of person to talk about boys all day long.

"She's so cute! How about you ride down here and see her?"

Sam agreed. "I'll be right there." she said, already hurrying to the

barn.

Sam admired the delicate foal, sleeping next to her mother, Rose. Blondie was

golden yellow, with a star on her chest and blue eyes. Sam knew most animals

with blue eyes were blind, but Blondie wasn't. She blinked at Jen and Sam.

"What a beauty." Sam whispered.

"I can't wait to train her." Jen said, smiling. "She's going to be like my

second horse."

Just as Sam was going to reply, the barn door opened; and in walked, of all

people, Darrell. "Yo, darlin's'." he said, nonchalantly walking up.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yah didn't hear? I'm working for Jennifer's family."

Sam gaped at Jen. Her friend put her hand to her chest. "Oh my gosh, Sam. I

forgot to tell you about Darrell's part-time job feeding the chickens."

"Hey! I also clean out horse rooms." he said defensively.

Sam couldn't contain her laughter. "You do?" she said.

Jen rolled her eyes in mock boredom. "Yeah. He cleans out the stalls

also."

"And I'm going to help with the cows in the summer." he stated proudly.

"Round-up?" Sam whispered to Jen. Jen nodded.

"Well, that's certainly going to be interesting." Sam added, smiling.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam was almost forced to wear a skirt. Thankfully, Brynna had saved her. It

would be plainly child-abuse in Sam's eyes to wear the frilly Little House on

the Prairie style skirt and white, lacy blouse. Especially when she was

going to be riding Ace that night.

"Honey, are you almost ready?" Sam's dad called upstairs at Brynna. Sam put

the jello she had made into a picnic basket.

"Yeah." Brynna came down with Cody who was still half-asleep from his

nap.

Wyatt, Brynna, Gram and Cody all piled into the new pick-up. Sam was riding Ace and started out a different way.

She and Ace galloped most of the way there, and arrived before the rest of

the family had. Sam was tying Ace to the hitching rail, when she heard a

voice.

"Well, if it isn't the little wannabe cowgirl." Sam turned around and faced

Daisy, looking more snide than ever. "Do you bring that horse everywhere you go

or what?"

Sam was just about going to say that she wasn't a little wannabe like some

people around here when she heard someone. "Would it kill you to lay off?"

Darrell drawled, spitting saliva into the grass.

Daisy jumped away and looked offended. "Oh, it's the kid who shovels horse

manure and feeds the chickies."

Jen, who was right by Sam and Darrell said, "Yep. And he gets paid for it

too."

Daisy scowled, and flipped her hair. She flounced away, more dramatic than

ever. Darrell whistled, "Miss Barbie Girl has an attitude."

Jen and Sam laughed. "What's so funny?" Jake asked, walking over.

"Your face." Jen said sarcastically, and Sam warned them of their truce.

"Oh, Barbie's jealous of Annie Oakley and her cute friend." Darrell replied

nonchalantly, petting Ace.

"What?" Jake said, looking at Sam and Jen who were holding their sides with

laughter.

"Violet, over there," Darrell gestured to Daisy who was flirting with a

bored-looking Pepper. "wishes she could get paid 2 an hour scooping poop."

Jake just shook his head and turned to the girls. "Do ya have any idea how

insane he is?"

"Yes." Jen said straight-faced. "He comes over here and torments me every

day."

Jake just shrugged like he was used to it. "Let's go eat."

Sam put her hand on her stomach. "I ate way too much."

"How many burgers did you eat?" Jen asked, wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"One, but I also ate alot of over stuff." Sam replied.

Jen snorted. "You think that's alot? Those guys are on their 3rd." she

pointed to Darrell and Jake.

Sam just made the cuckoo sign at them. The food was good, the weather was

perfect, her friends were all here...and she wanted to go riding. The picnic

tables were full of people, and Sam saw Daisy sitting by Gabe, Pepper, some of

Jake's brothers and...wait. Ryan?

"What's Ryan doing here?" Sam asked Jen.

Jen continued eating. "He's staying with some guy to finish up the school

year. I think he's going back pretty soon."

"Do you still have that crush on him?" Sam asked.

"No. That was a childish love story." Jen pushed up her glasses

matter-of-factly and stood up. "You up for some softball?"

Sam, Jen, Darrell and Jake had played ball for a couple hours but then they

stopped around 7 o'clock to go get a drink.

"I'm callin' it quits." Jake announced, throwing out his paper cup.

"Same here." Sam agreed. "Ace is hungry."

Jen and Darrell wanted to play a couple of more innings, so Jake and Sam left

them.

"Are you hungry, poor little Acey?" Sam cooed at the little horse, offering

him hay. She heard Jake groan at her cooing over Ace. He was matter-of-fact to

animals and didn't spoil them or baby them. Sam's dad was the same way. Somehow,

Sam just had to do it.

The small mustang stomped a hoof impatiently and whinnyed. "You want to go

ride, don't ya, Ace?" Sam didn't bother getting the tack on Ace. She would ride

him bareback instead. Jake went to get his feisty mare Witch, and Sam mounted

Ace and held onto his mane. When she had first came home from San Fransisco, she

wasn't able to go bareback. But now she was much more experienced.

Jake came out with Witch, and Witch seemed to glare menacingly at Sam and

Ace. She bared her teeth and lunged at Ace when he sniffed her nose.

"Race?" Jake asked, with his annoying one-word speciality. Sam took the

challenge and Ace sensed the excitement, and the two horses flat-out galloped to

the lone tree which was their usual endmark to the race. This time they tied,

the two horses even, nose-to-nose.

"I want a rematch." Sam said, as they slowed down their horses. "Here to the

falling-down boulders."

"Okay. Whoever wins gets..." Jake thought about it for a second.

Sam smiled. "the loser has to be the other person- which hopefully will be

me's- servent."

"Don't hold your breath on winnin'." Jake told her. Then before they knew it,

they were racing across the northern Nevada desert.

In the final spurt, Jake ended up winning. "Wish you wouldn't have made that

offer, huh, brat?" he said, smirking.

Sam moaned. What would Jake make her do? Probably clean out Witch's stall. Or

maybe have her clean his and Quinn's room. Sam didn't really want to think about

all the bad possibilities to it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What's the first thing?" Sam asked. She tensed waiting for the answer. Ace

was busy slurping water out of a puddle, and Witch ignored him and tried to keep

walking.

Jake pretended to think for awhile. "You gotta call me master."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah. And you won't get dessert if you argue."

"Jaaake." Sam whined.

"Maybe you could clean outta few stalls..." Jake said.

Sam sighed. "Please?"

"Do I have to?"

"You're the one that made this idea up." Jake said. "But if you do help me

clean Witch's stall, I'll give you a surprise."

"Really?" Sam said. "I'll have to think about that. But, why do you need to

clean Witch's stall right now?"

"Hafta go to the auction tomorrow."

"Oh, fine. I will since I'm such an awesome friend."

Witch's stall isn't very dirty, Sam thought. But she knew that Jake

liked to keep her stall clean. She shoveled a few more minutes and spread the

bedding down. Jake was working on Midnight's stall across the aisle. He finished

before she did.

"I'll get the surprise." he said.

"Wait. You really have a surprise?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's nothin' really that great." he said, rubbing his neck.

Jake brought back a paper bag, and Sam opened it on the spot. When she saw

what it was she gasped.

Brown cowgirl boots with stitching on them. Sam put them on immediantly. They

were really comfortable.

"Jake, thanks so much!" she exclaimed, "But my birthday isn't for four

months."

"Consider it as an early birthday present." Jake smiled. "I saw them and I

just had to get 'em."

Sam gave him a big hug and without hesitating, she kissed him.

Sam looked over Jake's shoulder and saw a figure at the barn door. Someone or

something had witnessed the entire thing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hiding secrets, Samantha?" Sam could have sworn Daisy had picked up Rachel's

'language'; minus the accent. Daisy continued, stepping forward. "Everyone

thinks you're "out riding". What would they say if they saw you making out with

your so-called neighbor friend?"

Sam crossed her arms. "Whatever I'm doing is none of your business, Daisy.

And just FYI, we weren't making out."

"French-kissing, making out, same thing. But you are going to regret it in

the future!" Daisy grinned in satisfactory. "See you later, Jake!" she flounced

away.

Sam blushed. "Sorry." she apologized. "I guess-"

Jake cut her off. "My fault. She's just jealous."

"If she tells my dad..." Sam sighed. "I don't know what'll happen."

"I'll be under the ground by tomorrow."

"Exactly. But I don't know if she'll be telling on me to Dad. I can see her

telling every person she sees though"

"Makin' it worse."

"We'd better go back to the yard anyway." Sam said. She put the new boots in

the bag and slipped her old ones back on. She quickly put the bag in the truck

under the back seat. "Thanks, Jake, a lot. That was really nice of you

considering I've got you in a heck of a lot of trouble lately." Sam quickly

said, not meeting his eyes.

"You're better than Barbie girl could ever be, Calamity Jane." Jake

whispered, making Sam blush.

Sam lie in bed, worrying. If Daisy did tell her dad, she would once again be

in trouble. And what if Daisy stretched the truth to the embarrassing extent she

talked about; Jake and Sam would be doomed. Dad's way too protective of

me, Sam thought. He's also the natural cowboy- he hates change.

Sam looked over at her clock again. It flashed to 12:00 the second she looked

over. Midnight seemed to be when the Phantom usually came over.

She eased herself off of the bed and put on a t-shirt and jeans. She slipped

on her old sneakers and crept down the steps to the door. When Sam opened the

door, the worst of luck happened. The door creaked so loud, Sam cringed. And

there was no doubt she'd awoken Wyatt.

Sure enough, her dad was there in an instant. "Samantha." he said sighing.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm seeing the Phantom." Sam explained.

"You might be seein' someone, but it sure ain't your wild stallion."

Sam knew what he was talking about. Not long after she'd returned from San

Francisco Gram had talked to her about it. Then, it had seemed ridiculous

unimaginable. But now, Sam knew her dad thought it was true. He thought she was

sneaking out to see Jake.

"Yes it is. Plus, I couldn't sleep."

"Sam, it's hard to believe that. Tonight I heard Eric Robert's daughter

talkin' to her daddy. She said she saw you and Jake, uh, kissin'."

Sam blushed so dark she thought she would have a permanent sunburn. "So?" she

retorted. Then, not a split second after the words left her mouth, Sam regretted

them. 1., It sounded immature. 2., She basically admitted it was true. 3., It

made her sound like she and Jake had done other things.

"Why don't you and Jake just come right out and admit it?" Wyatt shook his

hands in the air. Sam's jaw dropped open. She was expecting a lecture. To be

grounded. She expected her Dad to call Jake up and talk to him. Heck, she

couldn't have been any more surprised if he'd said he was going to join the

circus.

"Huh?" she said dumbly.

"Instead of sneakin' around and doin' who-knows-what, why don't you go on a

date?"

Sam was now positive that her dad had been cloned. This was not the Wyatt

Forster she knew. "Go on a- date?"

"Just quit your runnin' away business." he ordered.

"But- go on a date. With Jake Ely? Why?"

Wyatt looked beyond frustrated. "Crazy teenagers." he muttered and walked

away.

Sam pinched herself to make sure she wasn't sleepwalking. Then she heard

someone behind her. Two someones actually.

"Samantha, your dad's just a little upset." Brynna said, walking into the

kitchen with Gram. "He'll be over it in no time, and we did agree to let you and

Jake date."

Gram and Brynna giggled like teenagers. "It's so romantic." Gram whispered.

Sam heard.

"It is not! I'm going up to bed. I'm all of the sudden very tired." Sam

rubbed her eyes and yawned.

As she headed back up to her bedroom she heard them still laughing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam walked into the kitchen at 7:00 the next morning and flopped down on a

chair. It was already 80 degrees and humid. She felt like diving into the horse

trough. She definitely did not feel like cleaning the whole house like Gram had

wanted her to.

"RINGGGG!" the phone rang right behind Sam and she grabbed it.

"Jen!" she exclaimed.

Silence.

"Hello?" Sam asked again.

"If you were waitin' on a call from Jen, I'll hang up."

It was Jake.

"Uh, no. I just was thinking it was her...sorry Jake." Sam said.

He sighed dramatically. "We're goin' swimming today."

"Who?"

"My brothers. You know; Quinn, Nate, Adam and Bryan."

"Oh. Cool. It's really hot outside. I heard it's getting up to 110 degrees by

4 o'clock."

"Listen, brat. You wanna come?"

"Sure! What time?" Not a second after she said that, Sam remembered that she

was supposed to clean. Sam sighed. "But I'm s'possed to clean."

"Your gram'll let you. I'll pick you up at 1:00." Jake promptly hung up.

Why the heck can't he say bye? Sam frowned at the

phone. It was one word. A teeny, weeny, little word.

"Well...if you clean the kitchen, dust the living room and sweep the pantry;

you can do the rest when you get home. What time do you think you'll be getting

back?"

Gram said, after Sam asked permission to go.

"We'll probably be back by 4:00 or 4:30, give or take." said Sam, looking

hopefully at Gram. "I'll do the chores right now."

Gram smiled and chuckled. "I suppose you can. With that look you're giving

me, I'd better say yes!"

Sam grinned. "Thanks, Gram. I'll gather the eggs too."

"You're doin' what?" Wyatt asked Sam as she told him where she'd be going in

an hour.

Sam took a bite of her sandwich. "Swimming. You know, they opened that brand

new pool up in Darton a few weeks ago."

Wyatt nodded. "Used to be some of Potter's land before they packed up and

moved on to Hawaii."

"So I can go?"

"As long as you're back by 4:30 to do the chores."

Brynna grinned at Sam and took a sip of her lemonade. "I should take Cody up

there sometime. There's a kiddy pool he would love."

Sam was going to protest when she said, "Of course not today. I have to work

this afternoon at the BLM and I'll take Cody along."

"The round-up with Hal Ryden is next week." Wyatt spoke up.

"Next week?" Sam repeated. "Can I go, with Jen again?"

"And Jake." Gram and Brynna said at the same time. They exchanged knowing

glances, which Sam happened to notice.

"I talked to Jake about it and he said he "guessed" he could go. Jed said

too, that Jennifer could come." Wyatt told Sam.

Sam grinned. "This year it's without Slocum, thank goodness!"

"He's been sittin' in jail smokin' cigarettes and annoying the other inmates,

from what Jed said." Wyatt said.

Gram frowned. "When did he go up there?"

"He had to figure out some legal matters. Went up a couple of days ago."

Wyatt laughed. "Said he was as angry as a mosquito on a humid day."

Sam knew that the other REAL Nevadan cowboys got a kick outta Linc Slocum's

silly Western sayings. And boy, was she glad, that he wasn't here anymore. Last

year he'd tried to scare her off by saying "Curiosity killed the cat". It didn't

work.

Just then, the door slammed and in walked Jake. Sam took the last bite of her

sandwich and ran upstairs to get her swimming stuff.

Sam grabbed her red one-piece suit and her sunblock. She was relieved she had

bought the halter-top swim suit last week because she wouldn't have wanted to

wear the bikini that Aunt Sue had got her in San Francisco. Sam would have been

embarrassed in front of Jake and his brothers.

Sam skipped two steps on the way down stairs. Cougar growled when Sam tripped

over the him. She tried to regain her balance but she plowed into Jake and he

put an arm around her to steady her.

"Walk much?" he asked.

Sam heard giggling from the living room. "Awww..." Brynna said.

Jake let go of her so fast she almost tripped again. She hoped she didn't

need glasses or something! "Let's go." she retorted, throwing her stepmom and

grandma a death glare.

Jake's brothers laughed at Sam. In a good way.

"What's up, Samantha? You know, besides Jake?" They laughed again, this time

at her expression. She hurriedly squeezed in next to Jake and by the window. On

the other side of Jake was Brian, one of Jake's older brothers. Sitting in the

front three seats were Quinn, Nate and Darrell.

"Hey, darlin'." Darrell drawled, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Howdy, dude." she said, and Jake snorted.

Darrell grinned. "Jenny's coming."

Sam was glad to hear that, but she was confused. Since when did he call Jen

"Jenny"? She thought only Jen's mom did that. Jen and Darrell must be closer

than she thought, and she was glad. Ryan Slocum was not nearly as nice as

Darrell, and plus he was basically trouble. Thankfully Jen had came to her

senses recently and realized that.

The truck pulled into the Kenworthys' drive and Jen was waiting. Sam gasped

when she saw her cornsilk hair. Instead of the usual long braids with the

tassels at the ends, Jen's hair was down and a couple of inches shorter. Sam

smiled when she saw Darrell stare open-mouthed.

Nate whistled. "When did the Kenworthy gal turn pretty?" he said

jokingly.

Even though her hair was styled differently, Jen was wearing the usual

clothes. Her magenta and lime-green tankini was practically blinding.

"Hey, ya'll!" she said nonchalantly, climbing in by Darrell. Nate moved to

the back seat and as the got situated, Sam was forced out of the seat.

Quinn noticed. "Just sit it Jake's lap. We know how much he enjoys that!"

Jake's dark skin flushed Sam blushed. "How did they hear about that?" she

whispered to Jake.

Jake just shook his head and sighed in mock disbelief.

"You are a really slow swimmer." Jake remarked when he once again won another

swim race.

Sam snorted. "I don't that long of arms." She wiped a piece of her auburn

hair back. She was glad to say that longer and it reached past her shoulders. In

the water when it was wet it was way longer looking. Jake had told her that he

liked long hair. So know that she had longer hair-? Sam mentally slapped

herself. She was acting like a priss. Somebody who read all those teen magazines

and wore a pound of make-up. Sam wasn't like that.

"What's the matter, brat?" Jake asked, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing." Sam wiped her eyes. She saw Nate and Brian diving off of the

diving boards. That looked like fun.

"Your swimming suit is falling off." Jake said.

Sam gasped and looked down. It wasn't falling off! She lashed out her arm to

punch Jake, but he moved. She did hit someone. Daisy Roberts.

"OW! Ow!" the blonde grabbed her forearm and bit her lip. She looked like she

was crying. In fact, when Sam looked closer, she saw that Daisy was

crying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sam gasped. Jake hit his hand to his forehead. His

look said, it's all yours.

Sam gulped. What should she do? Say? When a toddler- like Cody- cried, you

gave 'em candy or their pacifier. Somehow Sam didn't think Daisy'd like a pack

of smarties.

"I was trying to punch Jake." Sam admitted, and Jake sighed.

Daisy looked up with an angry expression all over her red face. "You and your

stupid friends are always so mean!"

Sam was so surprised at her outburst, she just watched as Daisy walked over

to the ladder.


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday! The internet wasn't working. So I'm uploading atleast 5 chapters to catch up. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

"Nice goin', brat." Jake smirked at her. "Way to throw the punch and hit your

worst enemy."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who moved."

Jake put out his hands as if trying to make her calm down.

Sam unclenched her fists. "I never knew I could punch that good." she

remarked.

Jake grinned, throwing an arm around her. "Just don't mess with a

Forster."

By two o'clock, the temperature was reaching 105 degrees. It was dry and

there was no wind, so Sam was relieved that they were swimming. Even if it was

really crowded and the line to the diving board was endless.

"Beats mucking out stalls." Jen said, practically reading Sam's thoughts.

"No kidding. Or pulling weeds or picking strawberries in Gram's garden." Sam

agreed, stepping up onto the ladder of the diving board. "Dare me to do a

flip?"

Jen just laughed. "Do."

Sam took a running start and attempted to do a flip. She actually did a hard

belly-flop which Jen and Jake winced at. "Holy crap. I don't think that sounded

very good." Darrell said, looking as Sam surfaced.

"Don't talk." Sam ordered her friends. "I can't help I'm an inexperienced

swimmer. The only place I swim is the creek."

Jake shook his head. And heaven knew she couldn't swim well.

"Who wants icecream?" Darrell asked. "Treat's on me."

Sam went with him and ordered two vanilla cones for Darrell and Jen and two

chocolates for Jake and her. As she walked to a nearby picnic table, she saw

Nate, Brian and Quinn arguing with Jake.

"Come on, little bro. Don't be a baby." Brian laughed.

"Shuddup. I am not doin' that." Jake muttered.

Sam couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but she saw Jake had an

horrified expression and Nate had to practically push him over to where Darrell,

Jen and Sam were sitting.

"Jakey is gonna do the chicken dance off the diving board!" yelled Quinn.

Sam almost choked. "That will be something to see. I should have brought my

camera!"

Jake glared at her. Sam grinned innecontly. "Or else?" she asked.

"Or else what?" he said, looking confused.

"You either had to do the chicken dance off the diving board or-?"

"Askyououtonadate."

"Huh?"

Jake sighed. "Ask you out on a date." he said with much difficulty.

"My dad said you could." Sam blurted. She kind of felt hurt, though. Jake was

her best friend, so going on a date wouldn't be bad.

"He said-" Jake gestured to himself. "that?"

Sam nodded. "I think he's worried that I'll date someone like Darrell. He's

kind of weary of him."

Jake nodded curtly. "I can see why." Darrell was staring at a life-guard with

long shiny black hair. Jen, thankfully, wasn't watching.

"Well, I can go talk to them. Maybe find a different option." Sam said,

finishing her cone. She bravely walked over to the tall Elys'.

"Can he have a different option?" she asked politely.

Nate, Brian and Quinn considered. "I guess we'll give it up. Jakey's no fun

anyway." Brian said thoughtfully.

Sam told Jake that and he let out a breath. "Brat, I think I might have

underestimated you."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The way back home, it was fairly quiet. They sat on towels except for Sam,

who was on Jake's lap. She could feel his muscles right on her back, and it

almost made her shiver. Her eyes wandered from the seat back in front of her to

the Ely brothers's chests. Wow, thought Sam. It was a wonder they

weren't all married by now. Who wouldn't want a strong, hot cowboy? Sam made

herself quit. Why was she thinking about how good they all looked? That was

wrong. These guys were Jake's older brothers, for gosh sakes! She couldn't wait

to see what Jen would say about them. Jen would probably admit that Jake did

look very hot indeed, even if he was a jerk in Jen's book. Sam resolved to quit

thinking about hot guys. She was a cowgirl, not a pervert!

"Uh, Sam, we're at River Bend now." Jake waved a hand in front of her

face.

Sam jumped up and hit her head. Jen giggled. "Samantha's so busy sitting on

Jake's lap she don't even notice she's home." Nate laughed.

Blushing, she opened the door and jumped down. "Bye, thanks for inviting

me."

Jake got out behind her and Sam turned around. "You're coming here?"

"Yeah." he answered, following her into the house.

They were met with the strong smell of cherry pie- yum. Brynna was studying

her BLM maps and calculating numbers on a calculator. Cody was sitting in the

highchair eating cherries that Gram cut up on the tray.

Brynna looked up. "Hi, guys. Did you have fun?"

Sam nodded. "Very refreshing when it's this hot." she looked at the

thermometor. "I think I'm going to give Tempest a bath." she announced, running

upstairs to change.

She put on a ripped t-shirt and baggy shorts from San Fransisco. She touched

the horse-hair bracelet and wondered how the Phantom and his herd were doing.

She was still counting her lucky stars that the Phantom's secret valley was

their property. Could life get any better? Sam thought. She had her

horses, it was summer, Linc was in jail, she had her family, Jen and Jake...even

though she was confused about Jake. They had actually kissed! Sam felt like it

had just happened. It was totally not a Jake-like thing to do! At least he was

back to normal now. Even though she would like to maybe kiss him again...

"ARGG!" Sam said, slapping herself for real. Get a life, Sam! she told

herself.

Sam led her not-so-little filly around the corral. Tempest was almost big

enough to ride now, and Sam was going to train her to take the bridle and bit.

She pulled the buckskin to a walk and then to an eventual stop. Sam wiped her

forhead off on her T-shirt and looked over to the nearby corral and saw Jake

with Dancer, Kit's stallion that was now Adam's. Kit had given his new wild

horse to his younger brother when he went to Hawaii.

"Good girl." Sam muttered to her filly, giving her a hug. "Are you hot too?

Maybe I can spray you off." Sam was looking forward to the bath she was going to

give her horse. Dad usually had a limit to use the hose only 5 minutes, but this

year the water supply was much bigger than usual due to rainfall and snow they

didn't get often.

She led Tempest out to the front of the barn and unrealed the hose. Tempest

sniffed it, and licked the bottom of it where it was wet. Sam turned it on, and

it sprayed the filly's face making her sneeze. Sam laughed as Tempest tried

again and again to sniff the water coming out.

"Silly girl." Sam said, making her horse's mane wet as she braided it. She

sprayed Tempest every where until she was soaking wet. The filly stood with her

eyes half-closed enjoying the water. Then Sam turned the hose off and cross-tied

Tempest. She brushed her and picked her hooves. Right when she had just put down

the last hoof, water sprayed against Sam's back making her jump up and whirl

around. Jake grinned, and sprayed her shirt.

"Ahh! It's cold but it feels good." Sam said. Then, she quickly turned the

hose around and it got Jake in the head. Giggling, she blasted it at him until

she was laughing so hard she couldn't see right. Then she turned it off and,

still laughing, noticed that Jake was laughing too. It was like they were little

kids, playing in the sprinkler.

Just when Sam was going to say how fun that was, she got pushed into the

horse trough. "Hey!" she yelled, struggling to get out. As soon as she did, she

tripped Jake and he knocked over a bucket of soapy water on his self.

"I'm gonna to get you." he said, mocking her. Sam screamed and started

running as fast as she could over the asphalt lane and around and around the

yard. Blaze ran right in front of her and Jake grabbed her around the waist and

carried her to the plastic wading pool set up for Cody.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled, kicking. "Put me down!"

He did. She landed in the kiddy pool and panted for air. "You...are

gonna...re...gret...that..." she said, in between breaths.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" he said, helping her up.

"You'll see." Sam grinned wickedly. She looked up at the window and saw Gram

and Brynna chuckling.

Then with a sudden impulse, she reached up and hugged Jake so hard that he

was the one gasping for air.

"That wasn't it, either." Sam said, letting go.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Why'd you do that?" Jake asked, looking surprised. Sam glanced out of the

corner of her eye and saw Brynna and Gram watching eagerly.

"Gram and Brynna are watching." she whispered. Jake started to turn his head,

so Sam kissed him on the lips to make him stand still. She put he arms around

him and stood on her tippy toes.

"Samantha!" Jake hissed, trying to pull away. "Quit!"

"I can't. Now they're opening the window to hear, so just shut-up and kiss!"

Sam resumed her kissing, and Jake didn't attempt to pull away.

Sam never kissed like this. She'd never kissed a boy besides Jake. By now,

Gram and Brynna were almost hanging out of the window. Sam giggled, and hugged

Jake.

"Will you marry me?" she asked loudly. Gram gaped. Brynna gasped.

"Uh, Sure thing, um, honey." Jake said, uncomfortably but playing along. Sam

reached into her pocket and took out a hair band.

She put it on his finger and he looked mortified. She warned him not to talk.

"Okay, we'll escape to Las Vegas tomorrow." she said loud enough for her grandma

and step-mom could hear. And her dad which she saw with a beyond-

surprised/disbeliefed look on his face.

Sam kissed him again. "Love you, Jakey." she said with a love-sick

expression.

"Um, you too, Sammy." Jake said with the look of "you're going to get it so

bad!".

Jake grabbed her hand and dragged her to the barn.

"I just had to do that, Jake." she apoligized. "Plus it was your

revenge."

"But do you have any clue how bad Wyatt's gonna yell at me?" he shouted. She

shused him. "It was bad enough two years ago when you told that horse rustler we

were gettin' married. This is your step-mom, your gram, and your DAD!"

Sam winced and bit her lip. "They were both for good causes..."

"Do you wanna get married or what?" Jake asked.

"Wha?" Sam blushed really hard. "It was the only thing I could think of to

make Gram and Brynna-"

Sam stopped and saw Jake's expression soften. The barn door almost caved in

when Wyatt burst through with Gram and Brynna behind.

"What the heck was that, young lady?" Wyatt roared. At least that's what Sam

thought her dad said. He probably didn't say heck, but Sam had never seen him

quite so outraged.

She gulped. She knew she wasn't getting any help from Jake. "Uh, um,

well-"

"Mr. Jake Ely, do you have anything to say?"

"Sir; Sam was just actin' like-" Jake started, but Wyatt hardly heard.

Sam's father spoke in a low tone to Jake. "Come around back of the barn and

let's have a talk."

"What was that all about?" Gram said grumpily to Sam. "You are not getting

married anytime soon, I don't care if it's Elvis you're marrying."

Brynna giggled but quickly straightened up. "You're not old enough to marry,

and you're not going to Las Vegas." she scolded.

"Tricking your grandmother and stepmother is very disrespectful." sighed Gram

almost sadly.

"I'm NOT marrying Jake Ely!" Sam said, throwing her hands in the air. "It was

a joke to play on you guys because you're always eavesdropping."

Gram and Brynna met each other's eyes in surprise. "But, we-" Gram stopped

and looked embarrassed.

"You're still grounded. But we promise not to eavesdrop anymore." Brynna said

reluctantly.

"Deal." Sam said. "Oh my gosh! I forgot Tempest!" she ran out of the barn to

impatient Tempest stomping at the ground.

As she led Tempest back into the ten-acre pasture, she heard her dad talking.

"Do ya like Samantha?"

"Yeah. She's my friend." Jake replied truthfully.

"I know that." Wyatt snapped. "But I ment as, uh, like a girlfriend."

Sam almost laughed at their identical pained expressions. "No sir." Jake

replied.

"I don't know why you're hidin' around about it. Just quit kissin' her, she's

not ready for that kinda stuff." Wyatt lectured.

"Yes sir." Jake looked like he wanted to argue and say that she was the one

that kept kissing him, but he just nodded.

Wyatt cleared his throat. "Samantha, well, she just don't think before she

acts."

Sam clenched her fists and started closer. Jake turned and saw her. Quickly,

she scurried away.

That night Sam layed in bed. She flipped her pillow over for the cooler side

but it wasn't cool. She sighed. What Dad said ran over and over in her mind.

She just don't think before she acts. That wasn't true! Well, maybe have

of it was. But Sam wasn't always like that. Weren't Dad and Gram and

Brynna ever teenagers? No, they made their lives sound like all that they did

was work and obey. Sam was grounded for two weeks. Jake would still come over

and train Dancer, but Sam wouldn't be allowed to see him. She wasn't allowed

outside in the middle of the night either to see the Phantom. Dad said if she

did, she'd be pushing the limits.

Zanzibar. Sam whispered. You have it way better than us humans do.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

For that next week, Sam did all her chores and didn't talk on the phone once

to Jake or Jen. In fact, she hadn't even talked to anyone out of her family. Sam

felt like she was in a concentration camp or confinement. She was allowed to

ride Ace out, though, but only for an hour. Sam felt like Cinderella minus the

ball.

"Sam?" Dad's voice called from the house. "It's time to eat. You can finish

that later."

Relieved, Sam stood up from weeding the garden and walked into the house for

supper. She sat down next to Gram and started to silently eat her food.

"You're goin' to the yearly round-up." said Dad a couple of minutes

later.

Sam looked up in surprise. "Really? Awesome!" she said. "Jen's going,

right?"

Her dad nodded. Brynna began talking. "Your dad and I decide to unground you.

It was just a joke, anyway." she winked at Sam.

Wyatt wasn't gonna let her off that easy. "All that I'm gonna say is don't go

runnin' around like that anymore. You're way too young to be gettin' into that

stuff."

"You mean marriage? Dad, I was joking." Sam said, rolling her

eyes.

"You'd better be." he said sternly. "And if you run off to Las Vegas with

anyone, you'll be sorry."

"...so I'm not grounded anymore." finished Sam, talking to Jen.

"Awesome." Jen said. "I can't wait 'til the round-up. Do you think Jake'll be

going?" she held hope in her voice. Hoping Sam would say no.

"I don't know. And I'm for sure not going to ask Dad!" Sam said, laughing.

"He liked it alot better when we where just friends."

Right after Sam said that, she instantly regretted it. Jen was silent. "You

guys are going out?" she exclaimed, not sounding excited but not jealous either.

More amused.

"No! I just ment that before the kisses-"

"Kisses?" shrieked Jen. "Samantha Anne Forster! What the heck are you hiding

from me now? 'Oh, yeah, Jen. Forgot to tell you; but I'm pregnant?'"

Sam slapped her forhead. "JENNIFER! I am not pregnant. Jake and I are not

dating."

"So all of the sudden you go around kissing guys? Whoa, Sam. Injection of

hormones?"

Sam frowned. What was she talking about? "It just happened." she tried to

explain. "Gram and Brynna kinda think we have this 'relationship' going on and

so when they were watching, I pretended to be talking to Jake about running away

to Las Vegas."

An hour later; Jen finally got it. For someone as smart as Jen Kenworthy,

that shouldn't be a problem. But it obviously was, thought Sam.

Sam looked at the clock. It read 8:30 pm. Dad and the cowhands were out on

the range, Gram was in the dreaded garden, and Brynna and Cody were outside and

Brynna was pushing the toddler on a swing. Sam thought about riding down to

Trudy Allen's ranch and seeing how Firefly and the other horses were doing.

Sam dialed Deerpath Ranch's number. The answering machine came on.

"You have reached Deerpath Ranch. Trudy and Preston are on vacation to Utah

from June 13th to June 20th. If you really need to talk to us, call (342)

675-4321. Thank you."

She hung up the phone. She wondered who was feeding the horses and managing

the house-hold while the elderly couple was gone. "Maybe I'll just head down

there and see how the horses are doing..." Sam talked to herself.

"I forgot to tell you Sam," Gram must have over-heard her talking to herself

as Gram pulled off her gloves, "but Trudy said to come over whenever and

exercise the horses."

Sam spun around. "Okay. So can I go now?"

"Sure, honey. Be back by 9:30 though, don't want to be out there in the dark

too long."

"Okay." Sam said, already tugging on her boots. "Tell Dad if he comes back,

though."

Gram nodded and handed Sam a canteen. "Tell the horses hi from me."


	19. Chapter 17 12

**Hi all!**

**Just a note that I made a Facebook Fanpage! So if your on facebook and like my stories, go like my page! I constantly update, letting you know of story updats and some idea's I have.**

**If you have Facebook, search Jake And Joy, and it will come up with a picture of a Native American and I'm known as a writer. **

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Sam stopped Ace and tied him up at the hitching post, she gave him a kiss and

went to look at Mrs. Allen's horses. Sam noticed that hardly any of the fourteen

horses were in the pastures. Mrs. Allen must have hired someone to look after

them, she thought. She started walking towards the barn.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, as Jake stepped out of Honey's stall. "What are you

doing here?"

"You beat me to asking that." he said, putting some hay into the palomino's

stall.

Sam stroked Faith, a blind mustang. "So what's up?" she asked.

Jake shrugged.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Never said I was."

"You haven't talked to me for seven days! And everytime I try to wave to you,

you look away. What's the problem, Jake?"

Jake poured oats into Faith's food trough. He didn't answer.

"ARGGH! Can't you just talk?" Sam yelled, stomping away.

She almost reached Ace when Jake, came up. "I am mad at you, Brat." he

muttered. "Who couldn't be?"

Sam scowled. "I take it nobody has a sense of humor, hence The Joke."

Jake rubbed his neck. "Sam- Wyatt's right. You need to keep your mouth closed

sometimes."

Sam flushed. "I-" she started. "You-" blushing so hard she felt the blood,

she started over. "Nobody takes me seriously! Everyone looks at me kind of funny

and treats me like a juvenile little kid! I AM FIFTEEN!"

Jake couldn't stop chuckling at that. Sam frowned and lashed out her fist,

instinctively. She was astounished when it made contact with arm.

"Craaack."

Sam stumbled, holding her index and pinkie fingers at a weird angle. An

unnatural angle. Jake stared with a surprised yet horrified look. Sam noticed

her pinkie bone was sticking right out of the skin and blood was gushing out.

Alot of blood for two little fingers, she thought before going black.


	21. Chapter 19

_Don't forget to fan me on Facebook! Search Jake And Joy, and you'll find me!_

**Chapter 19**

"Samantha, wake up!" Jake's voice made Sam jump. She cringed at the sight of

blood on the seat of Jake's truck. At least she couldn't feel it anymore. Wait-

she was in Jake's truck?

"What're we doinn..?" she asked, tiredly. Pain pierced through her, making

her squeeze her eyes closed.

Jake told her they were going to the hospital in Darton. "I called Wyatt." he

explained.

"It doesn't hurt." Sam said. "I could just go back to River Bend. It's only

two fingers, not like my whole arm or something."

Jake paled. "More than two fingers." he muttered, driving out of Deerpath

Ranch.

"I hit your arm. How could I have broken much more than two fingers?" she

asked.

Jake shrugged. "Go back to sleep." he ordered, rolling his eyes.

Sam tried to talk more, but after a couple of minutes, she drifted away to

sleep.

"Sam!" Sam jerked awake and saw Brynna and Dad looking down, looking

concerned.

"Uh, hi." she said, not knowing what else to say. "What time is it?"

Brynna looked at the clock. "It's 11:15. You were asleep while they took

X-rays."

"It's just a couple of fingers." she said, fully noticing the surroundings.

She was in a regular hospital room in one of those beds you raise up.

Dad winced. "You got ten stitches. What the heck happened, Sam?"

"I, uh, tried to punch Jake."

Brynna and Dad exchanged glances. "How could you break fingers by punching

someone?" Brynna asked quietly.

"I don't really know what happened." Sam admitted, truthfully. "One minute I

punched him the next everything was black."

Dad frowned. "I'll talk to Jake. He's in the waiting room."

After Dad left, Brynna sighed. "Gram stayed home with Cody." she

explained.

"Oh. Will I be able to go home pretty soon?"

"Yeah. They have a splint for you and they banaged your index finger." Brynna

said, sitting down in a chair. "Fingers heal fast, but you'll have a scar from

that one." she nodded to Sam's pinkie. Shuddering, she continued. "The bone was

split right through the skin."

Sam winced. "I can't believe I didn't feel it."

"I know-" Just when Brynna was going to add more; a young nurse with long

dark hair walked in.

"I'm Gloria Barnes. Right now-" she picked up a needle. "I'm going to give a

pain medicine shot."

Sam looked away as Gloria injected the large needle into her wrist. Sam

thought it was ironic that Gloria's last name was Barnes. Especially when the

model-looking lady wouldn't probably spend a day in a barn if paid a thousand

bucks.

"There you go." she said, smiling. "Dr. Reed will be in in a minute."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

"She punched you in the arm?" Wyatt questioned, looking suspicious.

"Sam tried to punch me. She caught her pinkie finger on the side of

the barn. She did hit me, though." Jake didn't dare rub his arm for

emphasis.

Wyatt nodded thoughtfully. "Can't seem to stay outta trouble, can she?"

"No, sir." Jake admitted, pulling his stetson lower.

Wyatt looked up at the TV when it switched from the Oprah show to the weather

channel forecast. After awhile he spoke again. "Can you do the round-up with her

and Jennifer?"

"Hal Rydin's?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I'm afraid those two girls'll get in to somethin', most likely; wild

horses; and they'll get hurt."

Jake was proud that Wyatt could trust him now, and pretended to think on it.

"Sure. When is it?"

"Next week."

Jake agreed. He almost told Wyatt that he and his brother, Quinn, were going

to be in the county fair rodeo; but then he didn't. It was going to be a

surprise.

Brynna and Dad drove in silence on the way home. Sam pretended to sleep just

in case they'd talk about her and she could hear what they were saying, but

Brynna and Dad were smarter than that.

"I'm givin' you, Jen and Jake permission to go to the round-up." Dad

said.

"Me?" Sam squeaked from the backseat. She could hardly contain her

excitement.

"Yeah, you." Wyatt said. "I'm figurin' that it'll do you some good, but if

you mess up again, you can't go."

Sam pumped her fists in victory. "Thanks so much, Dad!"

"How soon do you think she can ride?" Brynna asked. "Trudy did want her to

ride Honey some."

"I broke my left hand and I'm right handed." Sam offered.

Wyatt shook his head. "Give it a couple of days."

Sam was going to argue, but she didn't want to press her luck. She couldn't

wait to do round-up, and if she argued, Dad might say she couldn't go with Jen

and Jake. Who was going to pass up that? She wasn't entirely happy that Jake was

going. Knowing him, Jen and him would be arguing and exchanging glares the whole

time. Sam opened the truck door with her right hand and grinned. So what? If her

two best friends weren't arguing, it would actually seem more boring. Just as

long as they didn't fight the entire time, she was good.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Samantha, how's your hand?" Sam heard Gram's voice before she saw her.

Dad opened the front door and let Brynna and Sam before him. "My hand is

okay, but my fingers are a little sore." Sam answered truthfully. "I didn't

realize this, but I didn't just hit Jake's arm. I hit the barn too, which caused

the most damage."

Gram tsked her tongue. "Why were you hitting Jake anyway? Earlier you were

plotting marriage."

Sam was going to explain, but Dad cut her off. "She needs to sleep. In fact,

we all do. Sam, turn off your alarm when you go up."

"But I can help-" Sam started, but Dad shook his head. "Round-up." he

reminded her.

"'Night, Dad and Brynna. 'Night, Gram." she said, trudging upstairs.

Sam couldn't fall asleep, even though it was 1:00 am. Must have something

to do with the pain medicine, she thought. Wondering where the Phantom was,

Sam rolled over and got out of bed to go look out the window. Sam wasn't going

to risk going outside though. Imagine what Dad, Gram and Brynna would say then!

When Sam saw no trace of the silver stallion, she flopped back into bed. If it

wasn't already this late, she'd call Jen.

Jake! Maybe she should call and apologize. He did have a cell-phone, well, it

really was a Trac phone; but he never used it. Would he answer it? Sam rummaged

into her desk for her address book. Besides Jen's number, Jake's number and

Darrell's, there were really no one else in it. Oh, there was Ryan's cell. Sam

frowned and flipped past it. Then, tip-toeing into the hallway, grabbed the

cordless phone and dashed back into her room.

After seven rings, Sam was going to give up. But right after the tenth ring,

Jake answered. "What?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Huh?" Sam jumped.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Darrell." Jake said.

"Hello, Jake." Sam said sarcastically. "Good morning."

"Brat, what do you need now?" Jake sighed.

Sam scowled at the phone. "I was going to apologize, but I don't really think

I need to know."

Silence. "I'm going to be in the rodeo at Darton County Fair." Jake all of

the sudden said, out of the blue.

"What?" Sam gasped. "I thought you didn't like to ride bucking broncs like

Kit did."

"I'm not doin' that. I'm entering Witch in a race. Against wild horses."


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"..."

"Uh, Brat?" Jake prompt.

Sam gulped. "Why? What if you fall off and a bull steps on you?" she

shuddered. That did not need to happen!

Jake exhaled. "Me and Quinn need the money. You stay on a bull for 'bout ten

seconds and jackpot- a thousand bucks."

"I must be more tired than I thought." Sam remarked yawning. "Can you please

repeat that?"

"I'm dead serious, Brat."

Sam shook her head even though Jake couldn't see. "Can I sign up too?"

She was joking, but Jake got mad. "Samantha Anne! I told you I would stick to

ya like glue, and I'm not gonna let ya-"

"I was JOKING." Sam said. "I've been home now for two years and I'm about as

good as horses as Jen."

Jake took his time replying. "...And you're sayin' that takes alot?"

"Jake Ely! Jen is a genius and she'll make a great veterinarian, I don't care

if you hate her or not!" Sam exclaimed.

"I was jokin', Brat. Jeez, don't get so defensive."

"I'm going to hang up on you." Sam threatened. "Like you always do to

me."

Jake snorted. "I don't give out warnings before though, like some

people."

Sam heard a coyote howl lonesomely out on the range. One of the horses, Nike,

neighed. "Jake; are your parents letting you?" Sam asked. Unlike Dad and Brynna,

Luke and Maxine were considerably laid back. Kit had started his rodeo career at

a young age; and even dropped out of Darton High for it. Sam couldn't imagine

Jake blowing off his college plans and following the footsteps of his older

brother. Jake would rather do the chicken dance in front of the Queen of England

than forget his scholarship.

Sam giggled out loud at the thought of him doing that.

"Sam- there's one more thing I wanna ask." Jake said, in an uncomfortable

voice.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Uh, um. How long until you can ride?" Jake asked.

Sam could about see him rubbing his neck. "Spit it out, Jake." she said, like

she was coaxing Cody to spit out one of her hair bands that he always got

into.

"Doyawannagotoclara'stonight?"

"What?" Sam asked, widening her eyes when she saw the clock change to

2:00.

Jake sighed. "Do you wanna go to Clara's tonight; you know, for supper."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Um, yeah. I'll go ask Gram right now..."

"It's two am, Brat. Isn't she in bed?" Jake asked.

"I met-" Sam started.

"Uh, bye." Jake said, and hung up.

Sam stared at the phone for awhile and finally hung it up. Sometimes you'll

just never know.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sam paced back and forth, watching the large grandfather clock tick. She was

so stinking bored she thought she might die of boredom. Sam paused to glance out

the window. Jake led Kit's mustang around the corral. Walk, trot, canter. Dad

and Pepper were fixing the barn door, and Gram was watering her tomatoes. She

wanted to go outside and do something, even if it meant mucking out stalls, but

Dad had disagreed. "You take it easy today. Stay inside and watch Cody." But

Cody was taking his morning nap and Sam didn't know when he'd wake up.

"I guess I'll check my email." she said outloud. "I never do."

Sam had to turn on the whole computer, so that took quite some time. Finally,

Sam had gotten into her email and twenty new messages were awaiting her.

Scanning through them, she didn't see much. There was an email from Darrell with

a stupid chicken joke. One was from Jen back in April asking if she needed math

help. The most recent one was from...Ryan Slocum. She frowned and opened it

up.

Subject: Goodbye

From: Ryan E. Slocum

To: Samantha Forster : Time sent at: 7:00; 6-20-08

Dear Samantha-

I do not know if you will read this e-mail, but I am writing it anyway. My

father will be in jail for about five years. I was planning on taking over the

ranch, but now that the Kenworthys' have changed their mind, I am moving back to

England to be with my mum and Rachel. I was very disappointed when Jed put down

the offer of marriage and the idea of Harmony Ranch. I do assume, that Jennifer

told you? I realize it was a mistake, but please tell Jen that I am sorry. (I do

not have an e-mail address from her) If she would be willing to forgive me, I

would gratefully stay in Nevada. My plane leaves at 11:00 on Saturday morning

the 21st. Thank you for befriending me as I moved here from England one and a

half years back. Please tell Jennifer that I will miss her and the ranch. I just

want you to know this, Samantha, that I am not like my father or sister.

Condolences to you and Jennifer,

Yours truly-

Ryan E. Slocum

My cellular phone number is: (342) 411-7543

Sam stared at the screen for a full two minutes. Ryan proposed to Jen? That

was ridiculous! Jen was barely fifteen, anyway. She would have waited until she

was out of college to marry, right? But Jed had told Ryan no...wait, did Jen

even have a choice in the matter? Sam didn't know. Plus Darrell and Jen were

like, almost dating. And the other week at Memorial Day, Jen had said Ryan was a

jerk. Sam didn't waste time thinking any more. She disconnected the internet and

dialed Diamond K Ranch.

"Hello?" Lila answered in her thick Texas accent. "This is Diamond K.."

"Hi." Sam said. "May I talk to Jen?"

"Actually, honey, Jenny's not here. She's out with Darrell ridin', but I can

tell her you tried to call."

Sam considered that, but she changed her mind. "I got this e-mail from Ryan

Slocum-" she started. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be telling Lila.

"Yes?" Lila asked, proceeding Sam on.

"-And it said something about marriage, that Ryan proposed to Jen, and I kind

of wanted to know if it was true."

Lila was quiet for a moment. "Jed wouldn't allow it. Jen never really said

yes or no, but we wouldn't have it."

"I don't really want to sound nosy," Sam said, "But is she going out with

Darrell?"

Lila laughed. "I don't know, really. It's hard to tell with teenagers. I can

ask her."

"No, that's fine. I hope you don't really think I'm intruding in on your

family." Sam said sheepishly.

"Honey, that's just fine. If Ryan Slocum sent you an e-mail and you had no

clue if it was true, go right ahead and ask."

"He's leaving today to go back to England." Sam told Lila. "He gave me his

cell phone number, just in case. It's 342-411-7543."

Sam said goodbye and hung up the phone. She connected the internet again and

read a few more emails. She even got an email from Jake saying:

Subject: Hey brat

From: Jake E To: a brat ()

Time sent at: 9:15 pm; 6-1-08

Hey brat. im just tryin' out ur email address. Mine is . I probly

won't go on it, but i m just sending it in case. i hate it. it's worse than

talkin' on the phone. -jake

She laughed, and sent one back.

Subject: READ THIS! I AM DYING!

From: SAM

To: know-it-all ()

Time sent at: 10:05 am; 6-21

im not dying, i just felt like writing that. i am bored. what's up? i am

very tired, zzzzzzzzz. i think i'll email Darby, at least she checks her email.

LOL.

talking on the phone must not be as hard as it once was, U SAID BYE LAST

NITE! :) i was so honored i almost fainted. hehehehe...

c u 2 nite.

-sam

Sam giggled as she typed the email to Jake. She clicked send, and closed the

email screen.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I'll pick ya up at 5:30." Jake muttered to Sam at lunch

"Pick me up to do what?" Sam said in her regular voice. Jake gritted his

teeth and kicked her shin lightly. Sam looked up to see Dad, Brynna and Gram

watching intently. "Oh, yeah." Sam laughed. "Dad- me, Jake, Jen and Darrell are

going to see a movie."

If Wyatt was suspicious, he didn't show it. Instead he said, "Fine, but you

better be back by 11:00 and no later."

"Okay." Sam agreed. Dad didn't go out much to the movies, and it was obvious.

The movie theater, in Crane Crossing Mall, was under construction. Sam prayed

Brynna or Gram wouldn't say anything- if they knew that.

"Where are you going to eat?" Gram asked, looking curiously at the two

teenagers.

"Um, we might just eat some hotdogs there or something." Sam said quickly.

"They sell pizza too, right, Jake?"

Jake nodded slowly. "Thanks for the meal, Grace." he put his plate in the

sink and hurriedly went outside.

"Please, Dad?" Sam begged, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Just a

little, bitty, ride out on the sweetest cowpony there is."

Wyatt crossed his arms. "Samantha- you can take a break from ridin' for one

little, bitty, day."

"Dad!" Sam cried. "Ace is lonesome. I promise you it'll be no longer than 30

minutes and I won't go out of our property!"

Wyatt sighed heavily. "Okay, but on your way I want you to look for any stray

calves."

After Sam was done saddling up Ace and mounted, they took off to the

Phantom's secret cave. "Good boy, Ace." Sam said to her horse, as they

galloped swiftly over the barren desert. "I need to be back in 30 minutes, so

we're gonna have to make it speedy."

Even before they reached the canyon, Sam spotted the herd of horses.

Zanzibar's herd. Even though Sam and Ace were half of a mile away, the Phantom's

ears pricked in realization. Sam pulled Ace to a walk, and the wild horses

barely moved as Sam came closer. It made her feel good. These horses trusted

Blackie and he trusted Sam, even if he was wild.

"Zanzibar." Sam whispered, as she saw the Phantom nicker in greeting. "Good

boy, Zanzibar."

Sam reached out and stroked the silver stallion's forelock. Zanzibar bobbed

his head and stepped away. Then, after he gave a loud neigh, the herd started

off; running over the terrain as one. Sam watched until they disappeared on the

horizon. Then, her and Ace turned away towards home.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Sam after she took glanced at the kitchen clock and

noticed it was 5:15 pm. Jake would be coming in fifteen minutes and Sam had not

yet showered or changed. It was a good thing Dad was out on the range and didn't

notice that Sam had came back an hour later. "But Jake's always early..."

Sam muttered out loud, and if on cue, she heard the sound of Jake's rusty pickup

pulling in.

"Crap!" Sam gasped, and dashed up the steps. No time for a shower! Sam

thought. But what am I going to wear?

Sam slammed her door and looked in her closet for a half-way decent shirt.

One that didn't have dried mud and who-knows-what-else on it. Sam sighed in

relief when she found short sleeved white blouse; practically brand-new.

"Brat?" she heard Jake coming up the stairs.

"Uh, I'm almost ready." she said, stepping into her only pair of clean jeans.

Taking a look in the mirror, she hurriedly pushed a brush through her hat hair

and put some lip balm on. Sam didn't have time to put on mascara or

anything.

Grabbing her new leather boots, Sam opened the door. "Hi, Jake." she said

casually, putting on the boots. "How are you?"

"Good." Jake smirked. "'Bout ready now?"

"Yeah." Sam said, giving Cougar one last pet as she stepped off of the last

step. "I was kinda out riding."

Jake stopped in mid step. "What about your fingers?"

"They're fine." Sam replied.

Jake gave Sam a glance as he opened the front door. "Uh, you look nice."

Sam snorted, trying not to laugh. "Thank you, sir. You do too." she said in a

British accent. Jake raised his eyebrows. "Would you like a seat, ma'm?" he

said, opening the passenger seat door for her. As he did, a huge chunk of blue

paint fell off at Sam's feet.

Sam started to laugh. "What a high-class limousine." she said in fake

excitement. Jake shut the door behind her and got in, starting the ignition.

"Wyatt thinks we're goin' to a movie." Jake sobered up.

"I had to say something!" Sam argued. "And I for sure wasn't going to say

Clara's. He'd be a nervous wreck."

Jake's truck bounced as they crossed the bridge. "It's a good thing they

don't know what's playin' tonight then." he said. "Rated R specials."

Sam shuddered. "If he even looks at what's playing, I'll be in trouble then.

I can't watch anything over PG-13, and if the PG-13 movie has sexual content,

then I can't watch that either." Sam blushed after saying that. Think before

you speak, you idiot! she yelled at herself. That isn't something you

should say on a date, I mean, to a teenage guy. It's plain weird. Even if it's

Jake.

"Oh." even Jake's cheeks kind of turned red. And that, was a rare

happening.

They arrived at the 50s resteraunt about 10 minutes later and were seated by

a grinning Clara. "What would you two like today?" she asked.

Sam didn't even need a menu. "A cheeseburger, french-fries and a chocolate

milkshake."

Jake ordered the same, except his came with two cheeseburgers.

After Clara left, Sam wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. "Today I saw Za-

the Phantom." she told Jake. "His herd is looking larger and stronger. I don't

think the BLM has rounded up any of the herd since winter."

Jake nodded thoughtfully. Right then, one of Clara's waitress's brought the

food and Sam inhaled. "Yum." she said. "Nothing beats Clara's cheesburgers."

Sam and Jake chewed their food in silence. Sam heard the bell on the door

ting and looked to see who was coming in.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam whispered. " My Dad's here!"

Jake quickly glanced toward the door and saw Wyatt Forster putting his

Stetson on the hat rack. Just then, Wyatt glanced over and saw Jake and Sam at

the booth eating.

"Uh, hi, Dad." Sam said with fake cheerfulness. "What's up?"

Wyatt didn't look surprised to see Jake and Sam eating. "Where's Jennifer and

Darrell?" he asked, looking around. "Thought you four were goin' to the

movies."

"Um, they couldn't go..." Sam lied.

Wyatt nodded. "You two have fun now, and Samantha- no later than 11."

After he went up to the counter, Sam breathed a sigh of relief.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"What was Wyatt doin' here?" Jake asked Sam.

Sam took a sip of her milkshake and shrugged. "I don't know. I think he might

have to pick up some chicken wire."

They were quiet for awhile, and Sam felt uncomfortable in the silence. At

last she said, "So, are you for sure going to do round-up?"

"No." Jake replied. "Gotta do the rodeo."

"Oh, yeah." Sam said feeling stupid. "Duh."

Jake looked up. "Sam-" he started. But he was interuppted when Clara came by

with the bill. After she took it and the empty trays back Jake started again.

"Sam; this summer has kinda been weird."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes. "Summer's awesome."

Jake sighed. "I know that." he said. "Never mind."

"No! Say what you were going to say." Sam urged. It would be a surprising

thing for Jake to talk that much, at least a couple of sentences.

Jake looked kind of pained. "What I'm tryin' to say is-" he paused. "We're

friends, brat. Friends don't- uh- kiss." Sam froze. Jake continued with his

uncomfortable speech. "I can't see you- um- kissin' Darrell."

"Gross!" Sam exclaimed. "No way. That's different."

"Different than what?" Jake asked. Then, without waiting for Sam to answer,

"We've been friends since we were in diapers. Only people who are datin' kiss.

So-"

Sam was still froze in shock when she heard a loud neigh from outside.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam was still froze in shock when she heard a loud neigh from

outside.

Instinctively, Sam jumped up and ran outside. Jake followed closely behind.

What Sam saw made her heart drop and the adrenaline start pumping. In the middle

of the single street running through Alkali, was the Phantom. He was fighting to

get out of a rusty horse trailer which was bolted to a familiar vehicle. One of

Slocum's pickup trucks. A skinny, twerpy, looking cowboy got out of the truck

and got out tire out of the truck's bed. Another cowboy, a fat guy, was

frantically glancing around.

The Phantom reared up in agony and locked gazes with Sam through the green

medal bars. His eyes shone with anger and hatred, but Sam could clearly read the

message behind the emotions. Get me out of here.

Sam felt Jake drop something into her pocket, but she was focused on the

Phantom and his pleading eyes.

"Well...if it ain't Samantha and her silent boyfriend." Sam's worst nightmare

stepped out of the truck. It was Curtis Flickinger. "You better not go runnin'

out to your daddys and mommys for help." he warned.

Sam clenched her fists in anger and stepped two steps closer to Flick. Jake,

wearing a calm expression, took two long strides until he was facing the

rangler. "You'd better free that stallion." he said in an eerie tone Sam had

never heard. "Cuz if ya don't, you and your cowboys are gonna be on your way to

the hospital pretty soon."

Flick raised your eyebrows. "Ya think you and your stupid girlfriend are

gonna beat us up?" he laughed.

The twerpy cowboy echoed his laugh. "That little thing couldn't hurt a flea

if her life depended on it."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam said, her voice raising. "Then you can just watch me beat up

that ugly flea!" With that, Sam lashed out her fist and socked Twerpy a good one

in the nose. She did it so suddenly, Twerpy didn't have a chance to react. Sam

heard and felt the sound of bones breaking and the numb pain that made her

stagger back.

"You go, girl!" yelled Jake and started punching Flick. Sam ignored the

emencing pain and kicked Fat Guy in the shin repeatedly.

"Take...That...you...stupid...horse...rustlers!" Sam said with every kick. She

happened to glance over and see Jake beating up Flick. The second she looked

over, Fat Guy smacked her in the face. Sam's eyes blurred and she stepped away.

Quickly, she kicked him in the stomach and ran toward the trailer to free

Phantom.

Sam took off the bungee cords securing the trailer shut and opened the bolt

to the door. It came open and Sam blinked. "Zanzibar." she said, "You're going

to be free again."

She hurriedly cut the ropes around his neck off with Jake's pocketknife he

had put in her pocket. As soon as the last one dropped to the floor, the Phantom

paused to meet Sam's eyes. Then, not a second later, he was gone; hooves

pounding over the desert ground and back to the herd, where he belonged.

Sam jumped out of the trailer and was met by a wave of nausea. She was

steadied by Jake's strong arms.

"Sam! Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried. "Wyatt's gonna beat me

up."

"I'm fine, Jake. Where are they?" Sam said.

Jake grinned slowly and pointed. "Look's like Slocum's gonna have a new

cellmate." Sherriff Heck Ballard was striding toward the three horse ranglers.

Flick was knocked unconscious, Twerp was struggling to get up, Fat Guy was

frantically trying to run away without success. Heck easily got them up in

handcuffs and led the three to the police cruiser.

"Samantha!" Wyatt yelled, running full speed up to Jake and Sam. "Jake? Are

ya okay?"

"I'm okay, Dad." Sam said as Wyatt hugged her tight. "Sorry." she said

sheepishly. "I think I broke my fingers again."

Dad stopped momentarily to talk to Sheriff Ballard. "Good work, kids."

Sheriff said. "I've been tryin' to find these guys for years."

The pain in Sam's hand hadn't fully went away, and she couldn't stop the

silent tears that came. Jake enveloped her in a quick hug, and when Wyatt

started back to the truck with them behind, he quickly kissed her. Then, before

Wyatt could look back and see what was happening, he practically dragged her to

the truck.

Sam smiled through the tears as she got in the truck and sat in the middle

next to Dad and Jake.


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam was disappointed that she and Jake couldn't go to the round-up or rodeo,

but she wasn't mad or anything. It turns out that Dad didn't want Sam riding or

doing anything for a week or more. Luke talked to Wyatt and didn't want Jake to

do the rodeo either, because it turns out that Kit was coming back to Nevada to

visit; with Darby Carter!

Sam stretched until her feet touched the end of the couch and picked up the

phone. She couldn't wait to tell Jen about her adventure!

Just then, Sam heard someone open the front door. "Hey." Jake said, coming

into the living room where Sam was. "How's your fingers?"

Last night at the hospital, Sam had found out she had fractured her

already-broke pinkie, (Really don't know if that's possible) and a

compound fracture in her pointer finger. Her entire hand was bandaged up. "Okay.

How's your arm?" Sam asked. Flick had managed to stab Jake in the arm with his

knife.

"It's fine." Jake said quickly. "Ya know how I was talkin' to ya yesterday

evening?"

Sam remembered. "Yeah." she said.

"I wanna finish what I was gonna say..." he said. "Um,

doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"

"Huh?" Sam asked. She was pretty sure she knew what he said, but you never

know.

"Sam," Jake said, not looking at her. "Do ya want to..." he paused. "Do you

want to be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" Sam said, smiling. "Uh, I guess so. I mean, "just friends" don't

kiss."

Jake smiled a tiny grin. "But we can still be friends too, right, Brat?"

"Sure, Jake the Cake. Just let me go tell my dad!" Sam said, jumping up.

Jake looked horrified. Before he could say anything though, Sam laughed and

lightly punched his unhurt arm. "I was joking."

"You'd better be."

Sam threw her arms around Jake.

"You are so cute!" Sam groaned when she heard a familiar voice she let go of

Jake, as a grinning Brynna and Gram came in. "So cute together!" Brynna

repeated.

Sam glared. Gram and Brynna giggled and skipped out of the room, closing the

door behind them. "Give them some privacy." Sam heard Gram tell Brynna.

"Ugh." Sam said. "Talk about nosy."

Jake just grinned and hesitantly kissed her. Sam shyly kissed him back and

they stayed like that for...awhile.

Later that night after Sam finally got around to calling Jen, Sam snuck out

of bed and crept down the steps. When she met the warm summer air, she grinned.

Then, she jogged toward the Phantom that awaited her, the moon shining down on

his silvery back.

"Zanzibar." Sam said, hugging his neck. "I'll never let anyone ever hurt you.

Not ever, Zanzibar."

**The End**


	30. AN!

**Thats it for Part 1 of the Event's of Sam and Jake series! I hope you enjoyed it! I will start uploading some of Part 2 either tomorrow or the day after.**

**don't forget to "fan me" on Facebook! Search Jake and Joy, and you will se a pic of a Native, and I'm known as a writer. I update whenever I've written new chapters, uploaded chapters, or any idea's that I have.**

**Thanks, **

**JakeAndJoy**


End file.
